The Witch and Her Wolf
by Mirage79
Summary: There has always been something between Bonnie Bennett and Tyler Lockwood that can't be explained. A connection that those who see it are in awe of it. Others who see it are jealous of it. But this connection makes them prime targets for every supernatural out there wanting to take over the world. For what could be more powerful than a Bennett Witch and her Lockwood Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is AU with SOME things that remain the same – as per normal with my stories! Everyone still have their 'special abilities', there's still a Stefan-Elena-Damon thing going on, Damon is still Damon. However the Cousins will make an appearance because now that I've included them in my previous stories I can't see Bonnie's life without them! And Bonnie needs good family around her. Also just a warning things may seem a little confusing and out of order when you compare this story to the show, so my advice is don't! haha… Enjoy!_

_**THE WITCH AND HER WOLF**_

Something was wrong. She could feel it.

Shifting slightly on her queen sized bed; Bonnie Bennett continued to stare at the ceiling, wondering why this _**feeling**_ refused to go away. She hated it. The feeling of knowing _something_ was not quite right but not knowing what_**it**_ was.

She knew it wasn't anything to do with Caroline or Elena. Because although their link was strong, this feeling was almost overwhelming.

And really there were only a few people that could incite this feeling. Her cousins Lucy, Arianna and Callie, because their blood oath as kids had linked all four cousins together where they could sometimes feel what the other was going through or Tyler Lockwood, best friend since they were babies and as of a year ago, boyfriend as well.

Grabbing her cell, she swiped the screen, watching as the picture of her, Caroline and Elena all smiling goofily at the camera became covered by her phone's apps, her thumb quickly touched the small green picture of a phone and then touched 'recent'. Four names dominated her recent calls. Tyler, Stefan, Caroline and Elena. In that order.

Shrugging, Bonnie's thumb hovered over Tyler's name, contemplating whether or not she was over reacting.

She had seen him just a few hours ago, after she had kicked him out of her house so she could get some homework done. Tyler plus a house with no adult supervision and a bed only a few feet away equals Bonnie on her back with one of the hottest men on the planet between her legs.

So she had kicked him out, stubbornly refusing to be taken in by his pout and grumbles. She needed to get her work done, without Tyler and his distracting lips.

Suddenly the phone in her hand vibrated, and the word 'Unknown' flashed across the screen, causing her heart to drop into her stomach. Shit, she really hoped nothing was wrong with either her cousins or Tyler.

"Hello?" she greeted softly, her heart thudding in alarm. She took a deep breath trying to calm the erratic beating of her heart, half of her wishing she had let it ring so that she would be none the wiser.

"Bonnie." The female voice on the other end was familiar. It was high, mature and slightly slurred. Not her cousins, nor Elena or Caroline, but still familiar.

"Yes?"

"Bonnie, it's me, Carol." Carol? Bonnie thought. There was only one Carol that she knew of.

"Mrs. _Lockwood?_" Bonnie said, surprised, sitting up. Shit, something _**was**_ wrong with Tyler.

"Bonnie – it's Tyler. He's angry, so angry can – can you come over? Please?" the plea in the older woman's voice had Bonnie's heart thumping again in an alarming rate.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." She told her, abruptly hanging up the phone. Heart racing she quickly flicked Matt a text, telling him something was up at the Lockwood mansion, but she'd get back to him later.

Throwing the phone on her bed, Bonnie jumped out of bed, her mind racing.

_Please let him be alright, please let him be alright._

Fifteen minutes later had Bonnie arriving at the Lockwood mansion to find the local media camping out at the front gates.

Grimacing, Bonnie drove past, glad that they ignored her as they focused their attention on the locked gates and the secrets behind it.

Driving her small Prius around the gated mansion, she pulled up a few houses away, flicked the hood of her jersey up over her head, and made her way to the little known back gates, making sure no one saw her.

Pulling out her keys, she unlocked the gates, slamming it shut and relocking them, before making her way up the back path and to the back door.

Debating on whether to knock or let herself in, Bonnie blinked when the door was pulled open, and Douglas, the Lockwood's longtime butler peered at her, his face solemn.

"Miss Bennett." He greeted softly, his light grey eyes, solemn, lines weathering his face. Douglas had been in her life since – forever. As kids he use to sneak both her and Tyler into the kitchen and feed them up on milk and freshly baked cookies, ordering them sternly not to tell their parents. He had in fact been more a part of her life than her own parents.

"Douglas." She greeted back, giving him a quick hug.

"Come in. I'll get –"

"Thank you Douglas." Bonnie turned and watched as Carol Lockwood made her way towards them, her normally well-groomed appearance slightly disheveled. The smell of alcohol preceded her, causing Douglas to shoot Bonnie an apologetic look.

Bonnie shot him a reassuring smile, knowing that she could handle a slightly inebriated Carol Lockwood. It was a stone cold sober one Bonnie didn't like dealing with.

"Ma'am, Miss Bennett." The man bowed, leaving the two women.

Bonnie watched as he left, before turning to the Lockwood matriarch. She looked – older somehow. As if the weight of the world were on her petite little shoulders. Her normally coiffed sun-streaked hair was limp, her clothes were wrinkled as if she had slept in them and tiny lines of wrinkles appeared more prominent around her eyes.

Frowning with concern Bonnie took a step towards her.

"Aunt C, what –"

Carol blinked, a wane smile crossing her attractive features.

"You haven't called me that in years." She commented, reaching out a hand to Bonnie.

Confused Bonnie took the offered hand, her green eyes slightly worried. She hadn't called her that in years because they had drifted apart.

When Bonnie had been younger, her parents and the Lockwood's had been close. Best friends even. Bonnie could always be found at the Lockwood mansion, playing with Tyler, or Tyler could be found trailing after Bonnie. Going from her house, to her Gram's house back to the mansion.

But something had happened when they were kids to cause a rift between the parents. And even though Tyler and Bonnie had remained extremely close their parents not so much.

Although the Lockwood's had still been there for her more than her own parents. Her mom skipped out on her when she was barely five and it felt as if her father had checked out at the same time. He came back to visit, make sure Bonnie was okay and then disappear again for weeks on end, leaving Bonnie by herself.

"What's happened? Where's Ty?" Bonnie asked, worried.

"Lil Bit –" Bonnie's brows rose at the nickname. Carol Lockwood hadn't called her _that_ since she was eight years old. "Richard – he's – "Carol turned her head, pain flickering over her weary face. "Your Uncle Richard died this morning. He was in the plane that crashed over the Atlantic. The one with no survivors."

Bonnie blinked, shock blindsiding her. She barely registered Carol saying Your Uncle Richard. Instead she stared at the older woman, almost paralyzed.

Despite what the state of her parent's relationship with Richard Lockwood, he had still been an integral part of her childhood. He had still had a hand in her upbringing, knowing that he was the reason why, she still had her Gram's house and was able to live alone without adult supervision.

"I – "she stopped unsure of what to say. Looking at the woman in front of her, Bonnie did the only thing she could.

Stepping forward she wrapped her arms around her, feeling the initial resistance before the older woman broke down, wrapping her arms around Bonnie and hugging her tightly. Tears refused to come, but the comfort that was offered was welcomed.

"I'm sorry." Carol said softly, taking a deep breath and stepping away from Bonnie. "I called you because of Tyler. He's – not taking it well." She glanced toward the ceiling, her face worried. "He's been holed up in his room since we found out an hour ago. He won't let anyone in, and he's _angry_ –"the way she said angry had Bonnie's brows dipping. " – so angry. I think his – 'condition' –"Bonnie supposed the fact that her son has the ability to turn into a big scary wolf every full moon even though his curse had yet to be activated, could be called a 'condition'. " – is making him out of control. The sounds coming from his room is like he's destroying it. Bonnie, please. You're the only one who he allows near him when he's like this." She pleaded.

"Of course." Bonnie told her, squeezing her hand. "I'll go now."

A relieved smile crossed the older woman's face, before she re-gathered her scattered emotions and nudged her towards the back stairs.

"Bonnie?" Carol said softly as Bonnie gave her one last hug. "Thank you." She finished.

Nodding Bonnie took the stairs two at a time, making her way to the second floor that housed Tyler's room.

She came to a stop, noticing Tyler's uncle sitting at the door outside his room. His head resting against the door as the storm raged inside his nephew's room. The sounds of crashing furniture, low animal-like growls and smashing glass could be heard, causing the man on the floor to grimace.

"Mason." She greeted, watching as he unfolded his long body from the floor, a welcoming smile crossing his handsome face. Stepping towards her, he folded her in his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head. The familiar smell of him washed over her, calming her slightly frazzled nerves.

There was a time when Elena and Caroline had the biggest crushes on Tyler's uncle. Older, sexy with an easy-going charm, Bonnie could easily see why. Blue green eyes that seem to pierce right through you, brown curls that could temp a woman to run her fingers through them, and a smile that caught your attention, Mason was definitely hot.

But to her Mason was just – Mason. The closest thing she had to an older brother.

"Lil Bit." He greeted, causing Bonnie to roll her eyes at the nickname he had given her as a child.

"_It's because you're so frickin little." He had told her when she had complained about the name. "It's like I hafta check where I walk just in case I step on you." He had laughed, ignoring her irritated pout._

Something big crashed against the wall, causing Bonnie to jump. Worry crossed over Mason's face as he stared down at her.

"Maybe now's not the right time, Lil Bit." He told her, rubbing a large hand up and down her back.

"Mase, its fine. He won't hurt me." She reassured him.

Mason took a step back, face intent.

"He may not _want_ to hurt you, Lil Bit, but he's not in control. If he hurts you, it might tip him over the edge. That edge is not a very good place, Boo." Another nickname he had given her when she was a kid. A nickname that only he and Tyler ever got away with calling her.

Reaching out she grabbed the older man's hand, smiling.

"I'll be fine, _Uncle_ Mason." She teased, reaching up to place a kiss on his cheek.

Scowling at the 'Uncle' title he nodded, allowing her past him to the door. Taking a deep breath, Bonnie readied herself, before twisting the handle of Tyler's bedroom door.

Opening it she stepped through, her face serene as she took in the devastation around her.

Shit, this was _bad_.

… **TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB …**

The scent of her skin penetrated through the rage and the grief, causing the wolf inside him to pause, lift his head and sniff at the air.

Body humming with rage, Tyler lifted the broken chair and threw it across the room, everything inside of him coming to a stop as he watched the chair, as if it were in slow motion, fly directly for her. His wolf snarling in anger, Tyler watched horrified as the chair hurtled towards Bonnie, only to have her lift her hand, whisper something and then deflect the chair away from her, a small smile on her face.

"Bonnie." Her name came out guttural, almost animal-like as he sped towards her, snatched her up into his arms and buried his face in her neck. The scent of cocoa butter and vanilla drifted over him, brushing him with invisible fingers over his skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake.

Tyler whimpered, his teeth scraping at the pulse in her neck, his tongue leaving a wet trail behind it.

Strong, slim arms wrapped around his shoulders, causing his whole body to shudder, as he stood there, in the middle of his destroyed room, wrapped around one small little witch, wishing he could just crawl inside her body and just hide there. Away from the pain, the anger and the regrets.

A small sound came from the door, and Tyler lifted his head, his eyes flashing amber as he saw his uncle's frame fill the doorway. Reaching out he slammed the door in Mason's face, shutting him and Bonnie in and the rest of the world out.

Slipping his hands down her back, to her hips and framing her thighs, Tyler lifted her easily, urging her legs around his waist, he turned to walk towards his bed, probably the only thing in his room he hadn't destroyed.

Sitting on the bed, with her on his lap, Tyler felt his wolf almost preen at the attention. He felt – calmer. More centered. The rage that had been burning inside of him before was now at a slow simmer, making his thought process clearer.

It had always been like this. When they were younger, and Tyler would go into fits of rage, Bonnie seemed to be the only one who could calm him. The only one he would allow near him. The only one he wouldn't try to hurt.

Bonnie leaned back, green eyes dark with worry as she traced a line from his forehead to his cheek. Sighing, he turned his face to place a kiss against her palm.

"Talk to me." She said softly.

Pain flickered across his face as he continued to stare into those calming green eyes. Slowly he propped himself up against the headboard on his bed, bringing Bonnie with him.

"The last words I said to him were "And you wonder why I hate you." He told her softly, his hands framing her waist. "We were fighting about – shit I don't know what. We were just fighting. He said – something that got me seeing red and it just came out. My last words to my father were 'I hate you', Bon and I – I can't take that back." He whispered almost tortured.

Tyler's relationship with his father had always been temperamental. Richard Lockwood was a hard task maker with extremely high standards. Standards that Tyler hardly ever met. The only thing Tyler never failed at was football, but even then it seemed as if he could never please his father.

"Ty." Bonnie said, her thumbs brushing over the arch of his brow.

"He told me that I was a disappointment to him, Bon, that the only thing getting me through school was my last name and you. How can you love someone so much and hate them just as much at the same time?" he asked her, anguished.

"I don't know, Ty." She said softly, resting her upper body against his. Her left arm wrapped around him tightly, her side tucked into the front of his body, her forehead buried into the crevice of his neck. "But what I _do _know is that despite the drama that is yours and your father's relationship, he _did_ love you."

"But did he respect me?" Tyler asked her, wrapping his arms securely around her body, and rubbing his chin against her hair. "Did he look at me and say that's _my_ son."

Bonnie sighed rubbing his chest with her free hand.

"I'm sorry, Ty." She whispered knowing the hurt he must be going through.

"Thank you, for coming." He murmured against her temple.

"You doubt my best friend slash girl friend status?" Bonnie asked him archly, smiling up at his face.

They had been best friends since they were in diapers. Tyler had never known his life without Bonnie and never wanted to know his life without Bonnie.

But it wasn't until recently they had decided to take their relationship to that next level. Still best friends with the added title of girl / boy friend added into the mix.

Most would think that moving from the friend's category to the couple category would have been awkward. But Tyler found it pretty much the same with the added benefit of kissing and touching Bonnie whenever the hell he wanted.

Amusement flickered over his handsome features as he gave a reluctant smile.

"Never." He said with mock graveness. "Forgive me oh greatest friend there ever was."

Rolling her eyes at his teasing, Bonnie snuggled closer breathing in his scent. Like his Uncle's, Tyler's scent was calming, familiar. Blanketing her like a safe haven. It was something that growing up, she always found solace in, when things went wrong. She regularly filched Tyler's shirts, so she could feel safe when she slept at night and he wasn't there, wrapped in his scent, keeping the nightmares that continued to plague her, at bay.

Nightmares that he didn't even know about.

When Grams had died, Tyler had been there for her. He had been the one to pull her back from the brink and force her into the land of the living. He had been the one to whisk her off to Mason's Miami condo and to help her start living again.

Even Mason had put his life on hold for her. As soon as he had heard Grams had passed away, he had caught the first flight back to Mystic Falls and had been the one to organize everything. The funeral, the wake, everything. And then joined them in Miami, making sure both teenagers were okay. Her father had rolled into town the day of the funeral and left the same day.

The tension that had been humming through his body slowly ebbed away, causing him to relax against her completely. Linking their fingers together, Bonnie rubbed her thumb along the side of his, her nail scraping him gently. Listening as his heartbeat slowed and his breathing deepened she looked up to find him sleeping.

He really was so beautiful to look at. He looked like some fallen dark-angel. Mid-night black hair, lightly tanned skin stretched over high-cheekbones, and sinfully long lashes that would literally make a woman weep with jealousy. His nose was slightly crooked, broken a time or two thanks to his infamous temper, but his lips. Damn she could honestly spend hours just getting to know those lips. _**Have **_spent hours getting to know those lips.

Tyler was what Grams said Mason was. A tall drink on water on a hot summer's day. He was her best friend. Closer than even Elena and Caroline, they shared a connection that at times could be overwhelming. Ever since they were little, Bonnie could always tell what he was feeling. She could always tell when he had a fight with his father, or when he had an argument with his mother.

She could also always tell when he was content. And that was usually when they were hanging out at Gram's kitchen, scarfing down her home baked goods, while listening to her go on and on about her younger days. Or when it was just her and him hanging out, doing nothing, just spending time in each other's presence.

Smiling, Bonnie eased herself out of his arms, yelping when his arms tightened and he hauled her back into his side.

"Where you going?" he mumbled, burying his face in her hair. Rolling her eyes she planted her hands against his chest and pushed, only to collapse ungracefully against him when he pouted and tugged her back into his arms.

"Tyler" she huffed, trying to push away from him.

Tyler jutted his chin stubbornly, shaking his head.

"Stay." He told her firmly.

"I just need to –"

"Stay." Now that was an order. Something she normally ignored, but realized now wasn't the best time to make a fuss about it.

Huffing and rolling her eyes, Bonnie muttered under her breath as she toed off her shoes. Tugging herself out of his arms, she awkwardly pulled her hoodie over her head, Tyler's arms still not letting her go fully. Reaching out she grabbed the massive duvet from the floor, happy that it wasn't totally ripped to pieces and threw it over them, settling in against his side again.

Tyler wrapped his arms around her, pulling her so she draped over him.

"This can't be comfortable." She told him dryly.

"It is for me." He told her, before burying his face back in her hair and drifting back to sleep.

Shaking her head Bonnie smiled, lulled by the sound of his heartbeat before she too drifted off, wondering what the hell these next few days was going to have in store for them.

_So what do you think? It might be a slow start before anything 'meaty' comes in to play, so please read a review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Next Chapter is up! Thank you to all those who have already reviewed! You are amazing! And like I've told a few of you, I love me some Tonnie!_

She fell asleep in his arms. Amongst the mess and destruction of his nephew's room, Bonnie and Tyler slept, wrapped in each other's arms, shutting out the world and what ever the new day would bring.

Mason Lockwood stared down at them, a small smile crossing his features.

_This_, this was meant to be. _They_ were meant to be. She was meant to be a part of them. Their family. Their pack. Despite the fact her parents wanted otherwise when she was younger.

Mason shook his head. He had absolutely no respect whatsoever for the people who had a hand in Bonnie conception. Abby and Rudy Bennett had to be two of the most selfish people he had the misfortune to know.

Rudy he had known most of his life. He had been best friends with Mason's brother Richard growing up, went away to college only to come back a few years later with a pregnant Abby Wilson soon to be Bennett.

The Rudy that came back was not the Rudy that had left Mystic Falls. The Rudy that came back suddenly felt as if Mystic Falls was too small a pond for a big fish like him to swim in. The Rudy that came back looked down on his mother, her beliefs and her 'abilities' and the fact that she was 'only' a small time professor at a small time university.

And the only reason why he came back was because his girlfriend had fallen pregnant.

Abby Wilson – who later became Bennett – was incredibly beautiful. And incredibly stuck up. Like her fiancé she thought Mystic Falls too small, her mother in law too strange and the people of Mystic Falls too backwoods for someone like her. They only people worth her time, the Lockwoods. Mainly because they had money and prestige for someone of her station.

Yeah, whatever. Mason found out later that she was the only daughter of a middle class bank manager who got whatever the hell she wanted. Which explains the plus size attitude.

Mason couldn't stand her at the age of 10 when she rolled into town expecting everyone to fall over themselves for her and he definitely couldn't stand her when a few years later she tried breaking Richard's and Carol's marriage up by claiming her and Richard had been having an affair. They weren't of course. His brother was many things, but he loved his wife. Had loved her since they were juniors in high school. Besides, Carol was his brother's mate.

Lockwood DNA states that once a Lockwood male finds his true mate, and marks her, he can't cheat on her. He couldn't.

Rudy, who should've have known better, stormed over to Richard's and Carol's apartment ready to try and beat the shit out of him only to have his ass handed to him by an enraged Richard when Rudy threatened Carol when she refused to let him enter.

Yeah that had been a fucked up situation if ever there was one.

Abby had left town, her lies and scheming following her. Leaving behind her husband, who had begged her to stay, and her four year old daughter who was a little too strange for her tastes.

Once Abby left town, Rudy pretty much dumped Bonnie on Grams and left town as well. Coming home now and then, never staying long and then booking out of town as fast as he could.

At least Bonnie had Grams. What Bonnie lacked in parental guidance and love, Grams more than made up for it.

And Bonnie also had Tyler. Even at four years old, the boy was overprotective with her. As kids you couldn't find one without the other. Wherever Bonnie went, Tyler would follow; scowling at anyone he deemed a threat to his relationship with Bonnie. Elena and Caroline were exceptions, mainly because Tyler had been away the first week of kindergarten and the three girls had formed an instant friendship.

When Tyler had arrived a week later, he had sulked and pouted for days about Bonnie's new friends, only accepting them when he realized that for him to be with Bonnie, he needed to be around the two other girls.

Matt had later rounded out their group when Caroline had saved him from Gavin Washington, the school bully, and Bonnie had saved Gavin from Caroline. Even back then that little blonde hellion had been a force to reckon with.

And so it had been the five of them growing up. All extremely close. All with their own special connection.

But the connection of Bonnie and Tyler? That was something else. Something deeper. Something closer. Something that was meant to be.

"Wake up." He told the pair, frowning as both teenagers ignored him and continued to sleep.

Rolling his eyes he leaned over to shake Bonnie's shoulder, only to have his wrist caught in his nephew's vice like grip, golden eyes glaring at him.

"Leave your Uncle alone Ty." Bonnie said sleepily, burying her face back into his nephew's shoulder. "Or he'll kick your ass and I don't feel like patching you up."

Tyler snorted, dropping Mason's wrist and pulling the girl closer.

"You don't think I can kick his ass?" he asked her, his eyes melting into his normal brown gaze, flashing Mason an apologetic look.

"Nope." She muttered. "He's older."

Scowling, Mason reached down and poked the girl's side gently, causing her to jump and giggle.

"I'm not _that_ much older than you, little witch." He grumbled, watching as a warm smile crossed his nephew's face.

"Whatever you say –"she began, eyes drifting to Tyler.

"_Uncle Mason!"_ they both chorused, laughing as the older wolf scowled at them darkly. They knew he hated the title and teased him mercilessly.

"Brats." He muttered, a reluctant smile crossing his lips.

"Are they – "Carol walked into her son's room, pausing at the mess around her, her gaze going to the trio. "– awake." She finished, shooting Bonnie a grateful look as she saw her son, calm and resting.

"Mom." Tyler jumped to his feet, hurrying to embrace his mother. "I'm sorry." He apologized wrapping his arms around his mother's smaller frame.

"Its fine, baby.' She soothed, watching as Bonnie slowly got to her feet, stretching. Carol's lips tilted as she saw a flicker of male interest cross Tyler's face as he stared at Bonnie.

Typical Lockwood male, she thought.

"I better go." Bonnie said as she grabbed her hoodie from the end of the bed, and pulled in over her head.

"What no!" Tyler protested turning back to her. "You can't leave me."

Carol blinked at the raw need in her son's voice. His face was slightly panicked as he reached for the smaller woman, tugging her towards him.

"Ty, I won't be long. I'll just go home and grab some stuff. Let the other's know what's happen and then I'll be back. Couple of hours, tops." She soothed, patting him on the chest.

"I'll come with you."

She shook her head, bundling her hair up in a messy pony tail.

"You should be here, for your mom. I promise I won't be long."

"Bonnie." Her son whined causing the girl's brow to kick up.

"Two hours, Ty. I promise." Smiling she placed a kiss on Tyler lips, hugged Carol and winked at Mason before leaving the Lockwood's behind.

Mason saw the raw need on his nephew's face as he watched her go feeling a pang of sympathy for him. The raw need on his nephew's face was almost strong enough for Mason to feel.

"Tyler." Carol said softly, reaching out to touch him only to have him flinch away from her touch. "Tyler I need you to –"

Spinning away from them, Tyler made after Bonnie, ready to intercept her.

"Tyler." Mason stepped in front of him, barring his way. Tyler stiffened, glaring at his uncle. "Tyler." Mason put more bass in his tone, the Alpha coming out.

Tyler eyes narrowed as he stared at his uncle, the wolf in him not wanting to back down. Mason may be Alpha but he wasn't _**his**_ Alpha. At least not yet. Mason had yet to take that mantle on. With Tyler's dad gone the mantle of Alpha automatically was passed onto the next eldest Lockwood, Mason, but there was a ritual he had to take.

Clenching his jaw, Tyler tried to get a hold on his rage, and the need to tear his Uncle apart.

"Tyler." His mom said softly, tentatively touching his shoulder. "Baby, come on. Bonnie will be back soon. I promise."

Taking a deep breath, Tyler met his Uncle's gaze, trying to calm his jumbled nerves. Without Bonnie's soothing presence it felt as if everything was going to spiral out of control again.

"Tyler, two hours max. Then we go and get your mate. Okay?" Mason told him, stepping forward and clapping the younger man on the shoulder.

Tyler flinched, forcing the enraged growl that sprung to his lips down.

"Okay." His voice was guttural again. Animal like.

"Let's start organizing your father's funeral. Present a united front." His mom said soothingly, reaching out to offer her hand.

Tyler gritted his teeth, forcing himself to take his mom's hand. His hand started tingling causing his entire body to stiffen before he forced himself to relax.

Two hours, his wolf growled.

Two hours, his human side agreed.

… **TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB …**

Letting the others know about Tyler's father was easier than Bonnie anticipated. After she had dropped by her house, packed her a bag, jumped in the shower she headed over the Salvatore's boarding house only to find Caroline and Matt eating breakfast in the massive kitchen.

"Bonnie!" Caroline greeted her best friend. "I've been trying to call you all morning!"

Flashing a smile, she settled into the chair beside Matt, taking his fork from his hand and eating from his plate.

"Help yourself, Bennett." Matt said dryly.

"Thanks Donovan." She replied around a mouthful of Stefan's kick ass pancakes. "I can't stay long. I just came over to say – wait Matt what are _you_ doing here?" she asked her blonde friend frowning in confusion. Matt wasn't usually found hanging out at the Salvatore resident. The whole him being the only human amongst four vampires, one wolf and one powerful witch, freaking him out more than a little. That and he couldn't stand Damon. The latter reason being the main reason.

"That's what I've been trying call you. Matt was attacked last night." Caroline told her, rolling her eyes at the pair when Matt tried to take his fork back only to have Bonnie slap his hand.

"What?! By who? Are you okay?" Bonnie asked him, concern written across her face.

"I wasn't attacked!" Matt denied, rolling his eyes. "She's making it out worse than it actually was. Just some of the guys from Richmond High decided that the Grille was a good place to cause some trouble. It was nothing."

"You sure?" Bonnie asked, eyes narrowed as she ran her gaze over him, checking to see if he had any injuries.

"Yes, mother." Matt teased, wincing as she punched him in the arm. "Damn Bennett, when did you start getting lessons from Mike Tyson." He muttered rubbing his sore arm.

Rolling her eyes at her friend she glanced around the kitchen.

"Where's Elena?"

"Here." Elena walked into the room, her boyfriend and the idiot trailing after her. The idiot being Damon Salvatore. There was a slight tension between the three, as per normal. Stefan's jaw was clenched tight, Elena had a slightly guilty look on her face and Damon was – well Damon. Smirking and irritating.

"We tried to call you last night." Elena told her, leaving both brothers by the door and moving towards the fridge.

"I've been busy." She told her, continuing to eat from Matt's plate, who had given up trying to take his fork back from her.

"What could be more important than one of your closets friend's being attacked, witch?" Damon's voice mocked her as he sauntered towards her.

"Tyler finding out his father died in the Atlantic plane crash yesterday." She told him promptly, causing Caroline to gasp and Elena to almost drop her glass of juice.

"Shit." Matt whispered.

"How is he?" Elena asked her, face concerned.

Bonnie shrugged, accepting the cup of coffee Stefan placed in front of her and shooting him a thankful smile.

"Not so good." She replied, taking a grateful sip of her coffee. "I'm heading back there soon. Do you wanna come with?" she asked Matt, as she continued to eat the rest of his breakfast.

"Definitely." Matt told her.

"Do you think we should be there too?" Caroline asked. Despite the fact that Tyler Lockwood could be an asshat 99 percent of the time, he was still family. Family that at times Caroline wished she could strangle, but family still the same.

"How bout I text you." Bonnie told her, smacking Damon's hand away from her plate of food. Well Matt's plate of food. "See what Mrs. Lockwood says first."

"Great. While you're there –"Damon began, filching the last cut of pancake from the witches plate. "You can find out for me what exactly what's up with that family." He finished, watching her closely.

The only ones in this small group who knew 'what was up' with the Lockwood family was Bonnie and Matt. Caroline tended to have a big mouth when she was drunk and Tyler was never close enough to Elena for him to reveal his secret to.

The Salvatore brothers definitely didn't know about Tyler because Damon's shoot first and ask questions later would've forced Bonnie to kill _**him**_. No one touches the Lockwoods and gets away with it. Especially not some self important blood sucker whose only reason why he still lives is because Bonnie has a soft spot for his baby brother.

Bonnie turned dark green eyes on him, one brow raised.

"No." she told him firmly, leaning back in her chair, arms folded across her chest, looking slightly amused at his audacity.

"I don't remember asking, Judgy. In fact I'm telling you, you will find out exactly what it up with the Lockwood family and you will report back to me." He told her, a snarl on his face. "Why can't you just do what your damn well told? He snapped.

Didn't she know that if rumors were true, the Lockwoods could be very bad news for every vampire here? That if what he was told was correct, that the Lockwoods were werewolves, and they _**bit **_one of them that they could die? Her two best friends and Stefan included.

Bonnie, looked at Matt, then at Caroline, before all three burst into hysterical laughter. Scowling at the trio, Damon turned to his brother for help only to have him ignore him. Fine!

"Ok, ok, ok." The witch cackled, wiping tears from her eyes. "You expect me to spy on a family that I have known since – forever, during their time of grief just so you can appease some paranoid notion in your head whether or not they are a threat to you. And not only that, you think that by _**demanding**_ it, using the whole crazy eye and creepy voice thing, that I'm actually going to do it? What do I look like to you? Elena?"

"Hey!" her friend protested, scowling. Rolling her eyes at brunette, Bonnie turned back towards Damon. She loved Elena; she really did, but playing with both brothers emotions, even if one WAS a psychotic idiot, was only to end up with someone's heart broken. And Bonnie had a bad feeling that it wasn't going to be Elena's or Damon's.

She knew she wasn't the only one who noticed that since Elena became a vampire, she was slowly drawing away from Stefan and drawing closer Damon.

She had always defended him before, but now, now it was just pathetic.

"Let me give you a heads up." She told Damon, shooting him a derisive look. "You don't get to tell me to do anything. You can ask, but I'll probably ignore you, but you don't get to _**tell**_ me. There's only very few people that can, and one of them ain't you." She finished, shooting him a smirk. "Ready Matty?" she asked her friend her eyes still on a furious Damon.

"Yep!" he told her, popping the 'p' sound and resisting the urge to laugh. Damon looked fit to be tied.

Moving before anyone could see him, Damon rushed at Bonnie and pinned against the wall, drawing an ompf from Bonnie.

"Then don't come crying to me, when shit comes your way because of the Lockwood's." He snarled, face inches from her, inhaling the scent of her skin and her blood.

Damon felt the tug of attraction that had plagued him since meeting her. Her blood called to him as did her power.

But he knew the little witch couldn't stand him. In fact Damon knew that if given the chance and he were on fire, little Miss Bonnie Bennett wouldn't spit on him to put it out. Knowing Bonnie she'd conjure up some lighter fluid with her witchy juju and douse him with it.

He knew technically he deserved it. He had after all, almost got them all killed a time or two, was the reason why a jealous Katherine turned Caroline into a vampire. But seriously the witch needed to get over it. That shit was the past.

Calm green eyes stared at him as she tilted her head eyes narrowing slightly.

"Fuck!" he screamed as it felt as if bombs were exploding in his head, leaching through to his brain. This one was different to the other aneurisms the little witch usually gave him. Harsher, stronger, more painful. If felt as if sharp rusty nails, were scraping at the insides of his brain leaving a trail of vervain in its wake causing the pain to linger and then intensify.

Dropping the witch he grabbed his head, resisting the need to whimper as she continued to stare at him like a bug under a microscope.

"Don't ever touch me, without my consent again." She warned him, watching him as be began to wither on the ground.

"Bonnie." Elena whispered worriedly, taking a step forward. Bonnie held up a hand to her best friend, halting her.

"Hurts, doesn't it." Bonnie asked him softly. "The pain, seeping into your brain, dominating every coherent thought, every feeling." Bonnie knelt down beside him, whispering in his ear. "Touch me again, and I'll double it." She promised, glaring down at him.

Stefan took a step forward, touching her elbow.

"Bonnie, enough please." He asked her softly; knowing that a small reason as to why she was making Damon suffer was because of him.

Bonnie had turned into his sounding board. The person he went to when he caught his girlfriend and his brother in compromising situations. The person he went to when he would lay next to Elena at night and she would whisper Damon's name. The person he went to when Elena would swear black and blue that she loved him and only him, but then would turn and look at Damon with those big brown eyes, looking at his brother the way she would look at him.

Bonnie Bennett had turned out to be _**his**_ best friend. She was his Lexie. But in doing so it had led Stefan to believe that Bonnie's already low opinion of Damon was now scraping rock bottom.

Blinking, Bonnie glanced at him before stepping away from Damon.

"Let's go Mattie." She ordered their only remaining human friend, ignoring Elena as she ran to Damon's side.

Caroline stood, shaking her head at Elena as she fawned over Damon, noticing the look on Stefan's face.

"Can I catch a ride home?" she asked them, not bothered by Damon who still lay on the floor.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Bonnie told her, shaking her head at Elena as she tried to help Damon stand. Did she seriously not see how she was hurting Stefan, with all the fawning and the fussing over Damon? Or did she not just care?

"Bon, call me later." Stefan called out to her as she, Matt and Caroline made their way outside. "Let me know how Tyler is."

"Don't you think it's a little funny that it was Stefan who wanted an update on Tyler and not the girl's Tyler's known his entire life?" Caroline asked Matt softly.

Matt shrugged his head, glancing back over his shoulder to the tragic trio.

"Elena's occupied." He said simply.

"Elena's always occupied when it comes to Damon." Caroline muttered. "Never mind the fact that she is hurting Stefan in the process. Because all that really matters is Elena, right?" Caroline asked sarcastically, shooting her friend an impatient look. "Wait Elena and her shit."

"Don't do that." Matt told her. "Don't be like that. Because it's only going to eat at you. Elena going to do, what Elena wants to do." He shrugged. "Don't let her and her actions take up anymore of your time. It's not worth it. If it doesn't affect you then leave it be."

Caroline pouted, hating how Matt seemed right, even though she didn't want him to be.

"Fine." She muttered, poking her tongue out at him.

"Now that's a good girl." Matt teased. "Good Care Bear!"

"Oversized bastard." She muttered, ignoring both his and Bonnie's chuckles.

_So as you can see, Elena is a vampire here but she's never flipped her switch. Not all of them know about Tyler's 'condition' – yet and Tyler's dad JUST passed away. See I told you things are similar yet not! It's a mix-match of many theme lines from the show but at different times. And sorry, no Bamon for this story even though I know most of you wish there would be! I promise I will do a Bamon fic soon! _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

"So would it be totally inappropriate for me to say that what you did to Damon was extremely hot?" Caroline asked her friend from the backseat. They had just pulled out from Matt's place after he grabbed an overnight bag just in case he needed to stay at Tyler's place.

It was something they all use to do as kids. Staying over at each other's houses at the drop of a hat. Especially when that friend needed them.

"No." Matt sighed out loud.

"Yes." Bonnie said abruptly.

Matt grinned at the narrowed look Bonnie sent him.

"Care, you know I love you." Bonnie told her blonde friend, staring at her in the rearview mirror. "But not enough for me to go _there." _She emphasized.

Caroline pouted.

"All I have to say is don't knock it until you've tried it, Bons." Caroline advised her, brown eyes twinkling.

Ever since Caroline had became a Vampire her sexual preference ran both ways. Apparently she had dabbled a bit before turning, but now she was a Vamp, her emotions and needs only grew more intense and now she had her feet planted firmly in both camps.

Bonnie believed each to their own, but she preferred men, full stop. Actually she preferred _**Tyler**_, full stop.

"Okay, so this conversation is taking me to a place that is slightly uncomfortable, yet highly arousing all at the same time." Matt told the girls, wincing when Bonnie hit him again.

"Dick." She muttered.

"Which is why, I'd have more of a chance with Bonnie than you Care." Matt told the backseat blonde, winking at her.

"Not if Tyler has his way." Caroline told him smugly.

Matt narrowed his eyes at the blonde, knowing she was right. Because when it came to Bonnie, Tyler was obsessively possessive. He didn't know how many potential suitors, Tyler had scared away. And if he couldn't scare them, he'd just bribe them. Tyler considered Bonnie his and his alone. Everyone else was lucky he let them speak to her.

Not that Matt could blame him.

Over the years Matt had always known that there just something special about Bonnie Bennett.

Something that could grab your attention, hold it and never let go. Something about her that made every male want her and every female want to know what it was about her that captured the male fascination.

Matt also knew that despite what she probably believed and even to a certain extent Elena and Caroline, Bonnie was easily the hottest one out of the trio of girls.

Caroline's beauty was in your face, Statuesque, blonde and a killer bod, Caroline knew her hotness and wasn't afraid to display it. She reveled in her sexiness, shooting flirty smiles and come hither looks and any male - or female - she found attractive. That sexiness only increased when she became a vampire

Elena's beauty was haunting. Soulful brown eyes, confident smile and that tall lean body. Elena was usually the one who knew what she wanted and went after it. Sometimes at the expense of someone else's feelings. And it wasn't that Elena was malicious, it was just that sometimes Elena tended to think that the world revolved around her and her alone. And now with her vamp emotions outweighing her normal human emotions, everyone else – including those she grew up with – came a distant second.

But then there was Bonnie. Small, curvy with a smile that could literally knock a man back on his ass. Smooth caramel colored skin, bright green eyes, thick black lashes that tended to give her that sultry, smoky look.

He remembered that Bonnie was his first real crush. The first girl he actually kissed. And also the first girl that broke his heart.

They had been 14 years old and it seemed like he had been in love with her for ever. Unlike Elena and Caroline, he had never been a second thought to her. Never made to feel as if he were an extra wheel and never made to feel as if he were anything less.

Tyler had been grounded from their first school dance for – something. So he had ordered Matt to watch Bonnie. Matt hadn't believed his luck.

Everyone knew that Tyler was downright possessive when it came to Bonnie, and with Tyler out and Bonnie to himself, Matt acted as if she were his date. Scowling at any guy who came to talk to her, ignoring Elena and Caroline's pouts when he refused to dance with them.

And then Gavin Washington had sauntered up to Bonnie, one year older and a smarmy smirk on his face.

"_Bonnie. You need to ditch the loser and come hang out with us." Gavin had told her, ignoring Matt and putting his arm around Bonnie. _

_What pissed Matt off the most was Gavin wouldn't have tried this shit if Tyler were here. Tyler would've just glared at him and Gavin would've scuttled away like the little cockroach he was, even though he was older than them by a year. But because he didn't see Matt as a threat, Gavin's arrogance knew no bounds. _

"_Excuse me?" Bonnie asked slightly annoyed that Gavin had interrupted their conversation._

"_You need to drop the zero and get with the hero." Gavin told her confidently, the arm around Bonnie's shoulders drawing her away from Matt._

"_Okay, you need to stop watching old reruns of Vanilla-Ice movies, and get your own lines." Bonnie told him, rolling her eyes and shrugging his arm away. "And I'm busy."_

"_With the homo?" Gavin sneered indicating to Matt._

_Matt grimaced at the flash of anger in Bonnie's green eyes as she narrowed her gaze at Gavin. Here's trouble. If there was one thing that would surely get a rise out of Bonnie was when you insulted one of her friends. Anyone who knew her knew that about her. _

"_So tell me something Gavin. Who did you come here with?" Bonnie had asked him sweetly. Caroline and Elena suddenly appeared from nowhere, both flanking Bonnie._

_Frowning the taller boy stared at her blankly._

"_My boys, why?"_

"_Because don't you think it's funny how you called Matt a homo, when he came to the dance with THREE girls and you were the one who came with four male." Bonnie asked, looking from her two friends to the small group of boys coagulating behind Gavin._

"_They're my boys!"_

_Bonnie leaned towards him, face serious._

"_Really?" she asked him in a loud whisper. "Are they really?"_

_Gavin took a step towards her, causing Matt to step in front of Bonnie. Gavin snorted as he looked down at Matt._

"_What are you gonna do, Donavan?" he sneered at Matt._

"_Just leave, Washington." Matt told him through gritted teeth._

"_You're pathetic, Donavan." Gavin told him. "Totally pathetic."_

"_I don't know about that." Caroline interrupted him, coming up beside them and slipping her arms around Matt's shoulders._

"_Oh yeah?" Gavin sneered at the blonde, taking a cautionary step away from her. _

"_Yeah, because from the looks of it, Matt's the one that's got three girls on his arm and you have none." She told him eyes hard._

_Bonnie slipped her arms around Matt's waist, staring at Gavin. Elena smiled, standing behind Bonnie, her hands slipping into Matt's hair._

"_Please, as if he knows what to do with yous." Gavin scoffed, glancing back at his boys who laughed at his stupid joke. _

_Bonnie shrugged._

"_Why don't we see?" Tip toeing she turned Matt's head towards hers and bought his head down to hers. _

_There were three things Matt realized during that kiss. One: he realized that he was finally, finally kissing Bonnie Bennett. Two: she tasted as sweet as she looked and three. This wasn't her first time._

_He could tell by the way she moved her lips sweetly against his, and the way there was no awkwardness in her kiss._

_Vaguely he wondered who she had kissed before and if Tyler knew about it._

_The other thing he realized was that when Tyler found out about this he was a dead man._

_When Matt pulled back from the kiss he said the incredulous faces of Gavin and his friends. The amusement in Caroline's and the slightly weird look on Elena's._

"_Seems to me like he knows what he's doing." Caroline told them a smirk firmly on her pretty face._

Yeah that was the night Matt realized just how in love he had been with Bonnie. It was also the night she broke his heart. He had asked her to go steady just before he had dropped her off at Gram's house.

Matt remembered she had smiled at him, and then hugged him. Telling him that she didn't feel that way about him, but she did love him. Not even a month after that Matt found himself in a relationship with Elena.

What a disaster that relationship had been.

"So you'll call me, just to let me know how Tyler's doing." Caroline insisted from the back. Matt realized they had pulled up outside her house.

"Yeah I'll text you." Bonnie reassured.

"Okay. Later." Climbing out of the car, Caroline winked at Matt before.

Moments later Matt and Bonnie pulled up outside the Lockwood gates, the local media still camping out. Blinking Matt ignored one lady as she knocked on the window, her heavily made up face intent as she shouted questions at him.

Rolling his eyes, Matt watched as the gates opened for them, and the Mystic Falls Police Department admitted them through the gates while making sure the media stayed out.

"That was nuts." He muttered as they pulled up outside the sprawling mansion's front door.

"They're gonna hafta do something about them." Bonnie muttered as they both got out of the cars. "If they don't the media is gonna make up their own news."

Matt grabbed his and Bonnie's bags from the backseat.

"I'm surprised –"

Suddenly the front door was pulled open, and an agitated Tyler stood in the doorway his eyes focused solely on Bonnie.

"Bonnie." Matt blinked at the blatant need in his best friend's voice, and the way his eyes had gone from their normal dark brown color to light amber.

Making her way up the stairs Bonnie shot the media, who had camped out a couple of hundred feet from the front door, a look.

"Tyler –"

Tyler ignored his uncle's warning, instead began to rush towards her only to freeze, just inside the door and just out of sight of the media.

Shaking his head, Matt slammed the door shut, making his way up the stairs behind Bonnie.

The low animal like growl coming from his best friend let Matt know just how pissed off he was at being frozen in place.

"Bonnie." Tyler warned.

"Calm down." She muttered, seconds before she reached him and he dragged her into his arms and back into the room.

Ignoring his Uncle and his best friend, Tyler grabbed Bonnie by the waist and hauled her into his arms, his chest heaving.

"I missed you." He heard Tyler grumble, his face buried in her neck. Matt watched as Tyler visibly calmed, wrapping himself around his girlfriend.

"I was barely two hours." She told him. "And I bought reinforcements." She waved at Matt.

Tyler barely spared him a glance; instead his focus was entirely on his girlfriend.

"Mom wants to do a family interview for the media." Tyler told her. "I want you there with me."

"If your mom says its okay –"

"No." he shook his head, leaning back to glare down at her. "I. Want. You. With. Me." He growled, causing his girlfriend to roll her eyes at him.

"Okay, okay, jeeze." She muttered, smiling sweetly up at him when he scowled. Standing on tiptoe, Bonnie kissed him, causing Mason and Matt to groan and Tyler to emit a small growl as he pulled his girlfriend closer.

"Keep it G rated you two." Mason complained, clapping Matt on the back. "Thank you for coming, Matt." He told him. "And I'm sure once Tyler gets his head on straight he'll thank you too."

Matt shrugged not at all put out by his best friend not acknowledging his presence. It was something he was use to when Bonnie was around and Tyler was agitated. Tyler's whole focus was on the only thing – or only person – that could soothe him. Bonnie.

"Shit, sorry Matt." Tyler said finally turning to acknowledge him.

"It's all good. Understandable." Matt told him, holding up his and Bonnie's bags. "Bought clothes just in case."

Tyler folded Bonnie in his arms, arms tight around her shoulders as he gave Matt a wane smile.

"Spare room next to mine is free. Take it. Bonnie's stuff can go in my room." He told him causing Matt's brows to rise. That would be interesting to see how Tyler's mom reacted to her seventeen year old son's girlfriend staying in the same room with him.

"Tyler?" Mrs. Lockwood appeared from behind Matt causing him to turn quickly.

"Mrs. Lockwood." Matt greeted softly. "I'm sorry to hear about Mr. Lockwood."

Tyler's mom smiled as she reached out and grabbed Matt's arm and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you Matt." She said softly. Turning back to her son, Mrs. Lockwood stared at Tyler, some unnamed emotion crossing her features. "We talk to Mystic News in 30 minutes." She told him. "I need both you and Mason ready."

"Bonnie will be there too." Tyler told his mom, unyielding. A small smile crossed her lips as she gave Bonnie a small nod.

"I expected as much." She told them. "Be ready in 15 minutes. You both need to change." She said quietly. "Let me do all the talking." Sighing she smoothed down the sides of her tailored dress. "We better feed the beasts before they turn on us." She muttered more to herself than anyone else. "Matt, could I ask you to sit in as well? The more people who looks like they are here to support us, the better."

Matt nodded.

"Good. Change into something with dark colors but conservative. Mason, you'll be one my left side, Tyler on my right. Bonnie I want you beside Tyler and Matt beside Bonnie." She instructed, eyes dark. "Again let me do all the talking unless they specifically ask you a question. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." Bonnie and Matt chorused. Mason nodded and Tyler just kept holding onto Bonnie.

"Bonnie I need to you pick something out for the boys to wear. Please."

Nodding, Bonnie shot her a sweet smile before taking Tyler's hand and dragging him after her. Matt followed the couple, bags in hand.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Carol asked Mason.

"He'll be fine." Her brother-in-law told her. "Bonnie's here."

"I hope so." She whispered watching as her son left the room.

:::

He watched as they presented a united front. The Bennett Witch and her Lockwood Wolf.

Two powerful beings that really had absolutely no idea just how powerful they actually were.

Him so protective and so possessive. Her so calming and so serene. They really did make one good looking couple.

The Bennett witch was captivatingly beautiful. Small, dark and delicate, yet there was no denying the power simmering just beneath the surface. Her skin practically vibrated from it. Her eyes barely concealed it.

She was powerful, this one, he mused, forefinger rubbing the generous swell of his lower lip. Much like her three cousins, her power simmered just below the surface.

He could almost taste that power from the other side of the State. The sweetly addicting taste that lingered over his tongue like an age old shot of whiskey.

Yes, Bonnie Bennett was definitely a force to reckon with.

He had kept an eye on her over the years, abandoned by her parents and being raised by her constantly inebriated grandmother.

Watched her as she grew up and grew in to her powers.

He also watched as she was tutored by her grandmother to do parlor tricks, when she was destined for so much more.

They all were. The Four Bennett Witches. Lucy, Callie, Bonnie and Ari. All from the Bennett bloodline. All extremely powerful in their own right.

However, unlike her cousins Bonnie had started late learning to wield that gift. While the other three had started while they were children, Bonnie had started at the age of 14, Shelia Bennett being the overly paranoid witch that she was, didn't want her only grandchild exposed to the supernatural world too early.

But when at the age of 14 the Lockwood boy started showing signs of his werewolf nature, Shelia knew she had to let Bonnie know of her heritage.

Because only a Bennett Witch could control a Lockwood Wolf.

The Lockwood boy complimented her in everyway, he thought drawing his attention back to the family on screen. Tall, broad, darkly handsome. He watched the Witch with animal eyes. Loyal, protective, hungry.

There was such a _**connection**_ between the two. Such strength. Such _**power.**_

They complimented each so other beautifully. The Watcher gave a dark sort of smile. Everything was finally falling into place.

One part of the prophecy was finally being fulfilled.

_So as you can see some of the characters are a little OCC. Bonnie's a little more kick ass, not allowing people to push her around too much, Matt's a bit of a flirt and Caroline is bi! Next up, the Funeral and the introduction of the cousins._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Why was he always the last to know about these things?

Scowling darkly, Damon Salvatore watched the witch with the idiot and his family, standing side by side at the gravesite of the idiot's father. She was tucked into his side, fingers threaded through his, her cheek resting on the his shoulder as she occasionally placed a soothing kiss on that same shoulder. _**He**_ stood silently beside the witch, his 5.8 foot frame easily dwarfing her petite 5.2, rubbing his lips against forehead.

Were they actually a _**couple**_? When the hell had that happened? And why the hell did no one tell _**him**_? This was shit he needed to know.

Irritated, Damon stared at them through narrowed eyes.

This was probably the reason why the little witch roasted his brain like a BBQ rib the other night. Because she was making nice with the idiot and the his family.

He didn't know why the idea of those two together annoyed him, but it did. Maybe it was because the witch was already mouthy as it is. Insert the idiot's attitude and hello constant brain pain courtesy of one pissed off witch because he dared to speak against the idiot and his family.

Didn't she realise how dangerous he was to them all? Didn't she care? Damn witch!

Shaking his head he continued to stare at them. They both stood behind a seated Carol, the idiot's free hand on his mother's shoulder, his other hand clinging to the witch's. On the other side of her, stood the older idiot, looking like a fucking sentinel. Eyes not on the casket or even Carol but skimming the crowd as if searching for any possible threats.

Damon's eyes narrowed. Yeah, it didn't take a genius to know that Damon just did not like that idiot.

Mr. Cool, Suave and smile at anything in a skirt. More like Mr. I-want-Damon-to-punch-me-in-the-face! The man was too smug, too – arrogant. Too everything.

Both Caroline and Elena lost their heads around him. Like seriously. Enough with the simpering and the swooning. The man wasn't all that.

The only female that seemed to keep herself together around him was Bonnie. But that was because Bonnie treated him more like an older brother than anything else.

Rolling his eyes, Damon turned his attention to the rather large crowd that had gathered. Blondie, Matt and his baby brother stood just off to one side and Damon couldn't help but feel some sort of triumph that Elena was standing beside _**him**_ and not his brother.

Last night Elena had promised him once all this shit with the idiot and his father was over; she was going to tell Stefan about them. That she chose _**him**_ over his baby brother.

And all Damon could think of, was it was about fucking time. He was getting tired of this too-ing and fro-ing. Sick and tired of Elena trying to make up her mind who she wanted. Him or Stefan. She had finally made her choice. And that choice was him.

Smirking, he stared at her blatantly, thinking she was so fucking beautiful.

And she was finally all his.

Elena Gilbert was the kind of girl, you couldn't forget. Or get out of your head. Long slender body, curved just right, long thick dark brown hair, big doe-like eyes.

Damon was man enough to admit that much of the initial attraction was that she looked exactly like Katherine, but when one got close one could tell the difference. Elena didn't have the calculated coldness Katherine had nor the blatant disregard for someone else's life. Elena was purity itself.

Moving closer to her, he deliberately brushed his fingers over the palm of her hand, loving the way she shuddered at his touch. Shooting him a warning look she took a slight step to away from him, biting her lip.

Yeah try as she might, Elena couldn't hide her reaction to him. Last night in his bed have proven that.

And that made him feel smug. He finally got the girl.

Resisting the urge to full on grin, Damon ran his gave over the crowd that gathered at the Mystic Falls cemetery, taking in the numbers that were there.

It was a pretty good turn out considering the people that loved their illustrious mayor hated him just as much.

Damon recognized a few famous faces. Senators, politicians, even a couple of athletes.

But there was one face in the crowd that caught his eye.

Straightening he stared at the woman, eyes narrowed on her side profile.

No, it couldn't be. Could it?

Ignoring Elena's concerned gaze, Damon took a couple of steps towards the woman, stopping short when she turned and faced him head on.

"Emily?" he whispered, stunned.

Damon watched as she grinned at him, as if hearing him whisper her name. Tilting her head to one side, she gave him a polite nod, before turning and making her way through the throng of people that had gathered at the cemetery.

"Shit." Curious and more than a little annoyed considering the only time the witch showed her face was when she needed something, Damon followed her.

Dammit weren't witches who were dead supposed to stay dead?

Witches were always talking about balance and shit so why the hell was a dead Emily allowed to walk between worlds so damn freely? Because this wasn't the first time she showed her face to interrupt his life, and Damon had a feeling, it sure as hell won't be the last.

Damn stupid witchy loopholes.

Picking up his pace, Damon allowed her to lead him away from the crowd, eyes narrowed as he followed her through the array of different headstones. Watching as she stopped in front of one in particular he sauntered up beside her.

"Why do I have a feeling you being here is not going to be a good thing?" Damon asked Bonnie's ancestor.

Tinier than even Bonnie, Emily's stature threw Damon for a loop on more than one occasion. She was so tiny yet there was something about her that made her seem bigger. More dangerous. More volatile.

"Now Damon." She purred, shooting him a smug grin. "Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

Damon grimaced.

He disliked this Emily. The Emily he knew back then had been a shy, warm young girl, always ready with a smile or a kind word. After Katherine got through with her, the Emily she left behind was the one in front of him.

Hard, sarcastic and more than a little crazy.

"We were never 'friends', Emily." He reminded her. Which they hadn't been. She had been a slave on his father's plantation; he was the oldest son of one of the founding families of Mystic Falls.

"_You can fuck em." His father's voice resounded in his head. "Just don't befriend em." _

Besides, back then he had his head so far up Katherine's ass he couldn't see anyone else.

"Oh I don't know Damon. I thought over the years we would've struck up _**some**_ sort of friendship." She pouted, causing Damon to grit his teeth.

"What do you want Emily. Because as you can see, I'm kinda busy faking my condolences to the idiot and his family." Damon frowned. "Seriously, you need to talk to Bonnie and her bad taste in men."

Emily chuckled, her warm sultry laughter scraping along his nerves.

"Bonnie's taste in men is what's going to help save you, your little friends _**and**_ your little doppelganger." Emily told him.

Frowning Damon glared at her.

"Seriously, can't people find someone else's girlfriend to harass?" he asked irritated, scowling at Emily as if it were her fault. "Because wanting Elena dead is getting pretty old!"

A slow smirk crossed Emily's face.

"Interesting." She murmured.

"What is?" he snapped, annoyed.

"That one you would assume that it was Elena who was in trouble and two –"her smirk got wider. "– that you said someone else's girlfriend as if she was yours. It is my understanding that Elena was – _**is**_ your brother's girlfriend, not yours."

Damon's eyes narrowed, irritated at Emily and his slip up.

"Did I _**say**_ she was _**my**_ girlfriend?" he hissed to the grinning dead witch. "And everyone is always after Elena. She's Elena!"

Emily chuckled, reaching out to brush a few leaves off the headstone she was standing before. It wasn't till then Damon noticed that it was her own headstone. Creepy.

"Contrary to _**your**_ belief, Damon, not everything is about your doppelganger." Emily told him amused.

_Since when _Damon thought. Ever since he walked back into this rinky dink town it's all been about Elena. No wonder the girl had issues.

"No this time, this is about the Bennett line."

Damon frowned. The Bennett _**line?**_

What the hell did that mean? the Bennett Line?

"This town is about to be plagued by a force you have not dealt with before." Emily told him, tracing the etchings of her own name. "A force that you, oh impulsive one, will need to get ready for."

"Why me?" Damon asked. "Because I'm pretty sure Judgy can take care of herself. Hello, witch." Damon finished. Especially if those three cousins of hers were going to stick around.

Damon had met a lot of bad ass witches over his years but those three were definitely three to beware of.

"Because _**you**_ promised to protect my line." Emily's green eyes flashed dangerously. "And you have failed –"

"Look if we're talking about Sheila, she offered to do that spell. She should have known what it would do to her!" Damon defended, ignoring the pang of guilt he felt at those words.

Sheila had died to help Damon get his Katherine out of the tomb. Only to find out the deceptive little bitch hadn't been there all along.

Years of trying to find ways and witches to open that fucking tomb, years of pining for the woman who he thought was the love of his fucking life, all for what? Nothing. Because Katherine had been free the whole fucking time.

Emily shot him a narrow eyed look.

"She did. Which was why she offered to do it in place of Bonnie. Think Damon. If Bonnie, who had less power that Sheila, did the spell, what the hell do you think would've happened to her?"-

Damon gritted his teeth, silent.

"You have failed to uphold _**your**_ end of the blood debt." Emily told him. "You failed to keep my line safe."

"Look Emily –"he sighed, irritated with this conversation already.

"Enough!" she snapped, hands whipping in front of her in a harsh cutting gesture. "I gave my life for your woman. Remember that Damon." She told him ominously, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Remember how you _**begged **_and_**pleaded **_for Katherine's life and how you _**promised**_ me that you would take care of my Bennett line!" she hissed at him, the wind picking up around them in answer to her rage. "You lied Damon but now, now I call upon that blood debt that you owe me." She sneered reaching out she slowly clenched her fingers into a fist.

Damon choked, feeling invisible fingers tightened around his neck. He may not need air to breathe but the crushing of his larynx, yeah that shit hurt.

"Em –"he choked, scraping at the invisible fingers that had him by the throat.

"I should kill you, really." She said pleasantly, her eyes taking on that crazy Katherine sheen. "You betrayed me and your promise to me." She sneered at him, rage almost winning over the small thread of sanity she had left. "But I want your blood debt fulfilled." Dropping her hand, Damon abruptly felt the fingers leave his throat.

Stumbling Damon realized that the damn witch had held him inches off the ground, effortlessly without even touching him.

"Get yourself ready, Damon Salvatore." Emily told him cryptically. "Because in a few days this shit hole of a town you call home is about to come into contact with an enemy that is going to need every single one of you to defeat it."

:::

Lucy Bennett hated funerals. Besides all the depresso shit that came with a loved one dying, Lucy hated not knowing how to comfort the grieving family.

There was always an awkwardness that couldn't be helped. Lucy wasn't a hugger – unless you were family and even then it had to be in dire circumstances – she wasn't a comforter and she wasn't a nurturer.

Ari – the youngest of her cousins – was. That girl knew exactly what to say, when to say it without being patronizing or fake. Ari was definitely what one would call a sweetie. And she was okay with that. Ari liked being the one everyone liked immediately.

Lucy, Callie and to a certain extent Bonnie didn't give two fucks about what people thought of them.

If people didn't like them then that was their problem. All the three cousins cared about was each other and their close knit of friends.

Which was why when Bonnie called her a few days ago and asked if her, Callie and Ari wouldn't mind showing up to Richard Lockwood's funeral as a sign of support, Lucy had agreed.

Lucy would do anything for her cousins. Even if it meant her at a funeral, feeling all kinds of uncomfortable.

"_Stop, scowling." _Ari's voice chided in her head, causing Lucy to shoot her a glare. "_You're scaring the children." _She mocked gently, shooting Lucy a smirk.

"_Stay out of my head, brat."_ Lucy warned, giving her a narrow eyed glare.

"_It's kinda hard to." _Ari muttered. _"You're projecting loud and clear."_

"_Am not."_

"_Are too!"_

"_Am –"_

"_Seriously!" _Callie's accented voice interrupted the two, amused. "_You bitches are arguing? At a funeral?"_

"_Fuck you both." _Lucy snapped irritably. _"I hate funerals. You both know that."_

"_Yeah, it's not exactly where I planned on spending my vacation time." _Ari told her and Lucy could almost see her rolling her eyes. "_But it's for Bonnie. So suck it up."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever."_

Rolling her eyes, Lucy resisted the urge to grin at their silly little tête-à-tête. Trust Ari to be able to draw her out of her bad mood.

Ari had the single most ability to be able to draw Lucy out of her bad moods, Callie from her killing rages and Bonnie from her bouts of self doubt.

And even though out of the four of them Ari was the 'nice' one, piss her off and watch the fuck out. Because no one knew revenge more than the product of the Bennett warlock and the high voodoo priestess.

Shaking her head, Lucy shifted her attention to Bonnie. Unlike her and Callie, who both stood at a cool 5'9, 5,10, both Bonnie and Ari were shortys. Like barely above 5 feet shorty.

And looking at her next to her boyfriend, Bonnie seemed positively _**tiny. **_But even from here, Lucy could tell that the Lockwood boy was drawing _**all**_ his strength from her.

Lucy actually liked Tyler, and wasn't at all surprised when she found out that he had moved from the _**friend**_ category to the _**boy**_friend category.

They boy was almost as grumpy as Lucy, almost as dangerous as Callie and on his good days could be as charming as Ari.

And he loved Bonnie.

It was something Lucy could tell from a very early age. The boy would literally follow Bonnie around like a protective cub while snarling at anyone he thought a threat to Bonnie's safety. And on more than one occasion she had seen a look of such _**longing**_ in his eyes when he stared at her that Lucy _**expected**_ them to hook up.

Besides. He was a Lockwood and Bonnie was a Bennett. The Bennetts and the Lockwoods had a long history.

Each generation had a link. Before Bonnie and Tyler it was her father and his father. Before them, her grandmother and his grand father. So this union really was inevitable.

Besides, Lucy liked how Tyler refused to let those Salvatore imbeciles and that Gilbert broad take advantage of Bonnie.

Resisting the urge to sigh Lucy's eyes fell on the broad back of Tyler's uncle. Licking her lips she ran her gaze over the width of his shoulders encased in a Brooks Brothers suit, down the length of his back to the covered ass that on more than one occasion Lucy had gawked at, sturdy thighs and to his shiny toed feet.

Mason Lockwood was something else. Something that made all her girly parts tingle and her brain just a little bit fuzzy.

That smile, those eyes, _**that body**_, holy shit, the man was more delicious than a hot fudge chocolate cake. And when he smiled, Lucy was more than ready to drop her panties for him.

But he treated her pretty much the same as every other female. Yeah there was no chance in hitting that. No matter how much she wanted to.

Shifting impatiently and wondering when the hell the damn priest would shut up Lucy felt a wave of someone else's magic go through her.

Stiffening she glanced at her cousins wondering if they too felt it or it was just her.

"_Did you both –"_Ari's voice popped in her head distracting her.

"_What was that?" _Bonnie's asked at the same time.

"_Bonnie, stay with Tyler." _Callie commanded her, shooting Lucy a look.

"_Callie –"_Bonnie protested.

"_I mean it Bonnie. Stay with Tyler." _Callie's voice brooked no argument, andlike they normally did when Callie commanded something, Bonnie backed down.

When it came to protecting the family and their magic all three cousins deferred to Callie's decisions. She was the most powerful of the four, the more knowledgeable and the one person no one wanted to piss off. No matter who you were.

Even Lucy who was actually the eldest of the four cousins tended to obey Callie and her judgement calls.

"_Keep me informed." _Bonnie told them, her voice clipped, shooting them a glance over her shoulder.

Shifting closer to Callie, Lucy watched her cousin _reach_ out with her own magic testing the air around them.

It definitely was something to watch. And it was something only Bennett witches could see.

Callie's power, a deep dark purple, swirled around her reaching out like tentacles as it tested the air around them.

Lucy watched as it reared up, forming into a dragon, it's tongue flicking out as it wrapped it's tail around its owner lovingly, rubbing itself against her affectionately before floating out, trying to find where the sudden surge of power came from.

It was something that always amazed Lucy. Her cousin's power. Or more accurately the ease in which she commanded that power. It was so effortless; she made it look so easy.

Callie who was in her last year of high school used her power like someone who had been at it for years. She even awed Grams – Bonnie's grandmother – with the ease in which she used her power.

Lucy wished she had that kind of control. But Lucy had a feeling, very little witches had that type of control. And none as young as Callie.

Witches or more accurately _Bennett_ witches had two representatives when it came to their powers. Color and animal.

For Callie her power color was a deep dark purple. Dark, formidable, powerful. And her spiritual familiar was a dragon. The familiar being almost as dangerous as its owner.

For Lucy, her power color was red and her spiritual familiar was a wolverine. Passionate, fiery, temperamental. Like familiar like owner. Unlike Callie who had tight control on her emotions, Lucy had a hard time controlling her emotions and her temper.

It had led to many - interesting situations that got her into a whole lot of trouble and Bonnie trying to talk the local authourities out of arresting her and Ari trying to erase their memories.

Bonnie's power color was blue while her spiritual animal was a snow leopard. Calming, powerful, yet extremely dangerous when provoked. She was their healer, and usually the voice of reason.

Little Ari's power color was a vibrant yellow and her familiar a lioness. Very much like the witch herself her powers were bright, strong and protective.

"Emily." Callie hissed the name out loud; causing Lucy to jump slightly.

Emily. As in Emily Bennett? Lucy thought. What the fuck?

"_Emily Bennett as in my great great whatever the hell she is grandmother?" _Bonnie asked incredulous.

"_What the hell is __**she**__ doing back here?" _Ari snapped her fingers twitching by her side. _"I thought you both got rid of her last time!" _Ari accused, glaring at Lucy and Callie.

"_No,"_ Lucy corrected. _"We just – laid down a warning. No more drawing on Bonnie's powers. And, no more taking out her hundred year bad mood on her either."_

"_The Salvatore Ass is with her." _Callie told them quietly, ignoring Ari's ire. She tilted her head slightly. "_By her grave." _Blinking Callie shot her and Ari and look.

"_Ari, you stay and watch Bonnie's back. Lucy and I will deal with Emily."_ Callie ordered.

Lucy smirked, her power rising to the surface.

"_Ooooo does this mean I get to fry annoying dead ancestors?" _Lucy asked Callie, happily.

"_Once we find out why the hell she is here, then you can do whatever the fuck you want with her." _Callie told her.

Lucy's smirk turned into a grin.

"_Well, lets go see what nanny Emily wants, shall we?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"So let me get this straight." Damon said condescendingly, lips quirking at the irritated look on Emily's face.

"Some big bad muthafucker is about to waltz into Mystic Falls, try and take the Bennett witches hostages all so that he can harness their power and rule this world and some mystical world that people only know about in fairytales."

"You mock, Damon. I don't like that." Emily told him mildly.

"I don't give two fucks what you like or what you don't like Emily." Damon snapped at her. "All this shit is annoying me. This – this wannabe god. His name is?"

"Loki."

"Loki, as in the trickster Loki."

"Loki is so much more than a trickster Damon. He is a god." Emily said with quite reverence.

"Or so he likes to think." A new voice interrupted the two, causing Emily to stiffen. Curious at the immediate reaction Damon turned to stare at the tall figure of Lucy Bennett. Arms casually at her side, face amused she didn't even warrant him a glance. Instead her entire focus was on her ancestor.

Damon had to admit that Lucy was bad ass. Tall, gorgeous – yeah even Damon was man enough to admit Lucy Bennett was freakin gorgeous - with a fuck you attitude she could and would intimidate a lesser man.

The thing with Lucy though was she could back up that attitude. He should know. He had been on the receiving end of man of her pain inflicting moves.

"Lucinda." Emily sighed, turning to greet the younger woman. "How did I know you would show up, right here, right now?"

"Because I'm predictable?" Lucy grinned. "I like being predictable." She told them.

"Or maybe." Another voice mentioned from behind him, causing Damon to whip around in alarm. He hadn't heard her, nor had he sensed her. And being that he was a vampire with super hearing, that was something that was pretty hard to do. Sneak up on a vampire. "- It's because someone who is supposed to be dead, keeps fucking coming back like a bad smell, and we tend to feel it like a bad rash. You were supposed to stay on your side of the veil, Emilia." Callie Bennett told the smaller woman, shooting her a smile that was all teeth. "Remember we had this discussion before. You stay on your side, and I allow you to keep your powers in the life thereafter."

If Lucy Bennett had a fuck you attitude, Callie Bennett had a fuck with me and you will die painfully attitude.

Like both her cousins, Callie was drop dead gorgeous. Tall like Lucy, only with more curves Callie also had this sexy accent that could stop and man in his tracks.

Fuck the Bennett line sure did pop out some seriously gorgeous women. Bonnie, Lucy, Callie and even little Ari. All gorgeous. All powerful. And all really scary when pissed off.

"Callista." Emily greeted stiffly, taking an instinctive step back before forcing herself to stand still. "I've come back with information."

"Information?" Callie said silkily, stalking towards her, causing Emily to back up a few more steps. "What kind of information." Callie came to an abrupt stop causing Emily to almost fall on her ass.

Damon blinked in confusion. Was it his imagination or was Emily _scared_ of Bonnie's cousin. Emily had not been scared of anything or anyone since Katherine got through with her.

"The other witches wanted me to warn you –"

"Why would they send you, Emilia, considering what happened last time you decided to show your face around here?"

"Wait, what happened last time she was here?" Damon asked no one in particular.

A slow dark smile crossed Callie's face and it forced Damon to admit, that the Bennett witches, were one hell of a good looking family.

"Why don't you tell him, Emilia?" Callie purred, her voice sending shivers down Damon's back. "Why don't you tell Salvatore, what happened the last time you decided to show your face in Mystic Falls."

Emily stiffened her jaw tightening as she glared at the younger woman.

"I'm not here to reminisce, Callista –"she sneered.

"Watch the attitude, Emilia." Callie tutted with dangerous playfulness. "Or I might become offended."

"Can't we just send her back to where she belongs without her powers?" Lucy asked Callie impatiently, grinning when Emily shot her a dark look. "Because I'm getting bored."

"Ayana sent me." Emily bit out glaring at both Callie and Lucy.

"Why would Ayana send _**you**_?"

Emily fell silent, causing Damon to stare at her in wonder. Just seconds before, Emily was arrogant, mocking and incredibly dangerous. Enter two witches, one who wasn't even out of high school yet and one who probably left last year and suddenly Emily was a scared six year old worrying about the monsters in her bedroom closet.

Interesting. Very interesting.

"This is your redemption." Callie said softly, staring at Emily with a cold smirk on her face. "You were sent here with this message to atone for what you tried to do to Bonnie last year." Callie threw her head back and laughed.

"Okay, can somebody please tell me, what the fuck happened last year?" Damon demanded, frustrated. He hated being out of the loop. It just irritated him.

"Should we tell him, Emilia?" Callie asked her in that soft dangerous voice that Damon was beginning to find very, very hot. "Should we tell him how you tried to strip Bonnie's powers from her, without the consent from the witches on the other side all because you were wanting to resurrect yourself?" she prowled closer to Emily, causing Emily to shift uncomfortably. "Should we tell him how to complete that resurrection you needed the blood of the Rippa – his brother –" Callie stabbed a finger in Damon's direction. "- and the blood of one of the founding families – the woman he's in love with – and you were willing to kill them both if needed." Damon stared shocked. "And you were willing to kill them weren't you Emily." Callie sneered. "In fact you had his brother bleeding out like a stucked pig all for your own selfish reasons!"

"Enough!" Emily snarled, temper snapping, she glared at Callie, fists clenched.

"You tried to strip my cousin of her powers." Callie purred viciously, circling the older witch with dangerous intent. "You were lucky Ayana stepped in to stop me from sending you to Hades."

"Fuck you, Callie!" Emily shouted, face red with anger, fists clenched. Damon could fell the power around Emily, begging to be let out.

"Temper, temper, Emilia." Callie chided. "Because we all know who is the more powerful witch here. And that sure as hell isn't you."

Emily took a deep breath, as she took another step away from the younger girl, deliberately shaking her clenched fingers out. But all Damon could think about was Emily. Nearly killing his brother.

Eyes narrowed and rage burning he glared at Emily.

"You tried to take my brother's life?" he snarled at her. And why the hell didn't Stefan tell him about this? What the hell was wrong with everyone? Suddenly he was the last to know about anything?

"I don't answer to you, Salvatore." Emily told him stiffly, her eyes never leaving Callie as if she were the biggest threat.

Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't, but right now at this moment, it was taking everything in Damon to not try and snap her neck. Besides she was dead already. Snapping her neck meant nothing.

"But you will answer to me." Callie told her. "Now talk!"

Emily shot her a dark look before continuing on.

"We have received word that Loki has escaped his guard on Asgard –"

"The hell you say." Lucy interrupted earning another dark look from Emily. "Keep looking at me like that Emily and I'll do to you what I did last time, only double." Lucy warned, pointing at the smaller witch.

Huffing, Emily turned back to Callie.

"– he escaped Asgard with the help of Ares –"

"The hell you say!" Damon interrupted, parroting Lucy's earlier words. Forcing his anger over her nearly killing his brother to the back of his mind was hard. But that was something he needed to question his brother about.

"Really, Emily. _**Mythological**_ gods? What have you been drinking on the other side?"

"Vampires are mythological creatures, idiot." Emily snapped at him. "Yet here you stand."

"Look wi –"

"Quiet!" Callie snapped at him, and to his surprise, Damon listened. "Emilia?"

Looking all kinds of put out for being the message girl, Emily continued on, but not without a sneer on her lips.

"You have been put on their radar, Callista. You, Lucy, Bonnie and Arianna. Four Bennett witches, _**the**_ most powerful witches of all time, under the thumb of two glory seeking gods? What more could they want?"

"Wait, they're _**gods**_, don't gods outrank witches?" Damon asked.

"It's more complicated than that." Lucy told him, when Callie remained quiet. "Loki and Ares are bound by certain laws when it comes to earth and the things on earth. They can manipulate certain situations or certain circumstances but they aren't all powerful. But suddenly I have a bad feeling that's where we come into it."

"Why?"

"Because the hype about our bloodline, isn't just hype." Lucy told him. "We are actually that powerful. And the four of us together is pretty much a power seeking idiot's wet dream."

"So with four powerful Bennett witches in their pockets they believe –"

"They would be the hand that will wield that power. Because witches – especially Bennett witches - have no limitations when it comes to different realms."

"What aren't you telling me, Emilia?" Callie asked softly, interrupting Damon and Lucy's conversation.

Damon paused staring at Emily who visibly swallowed.

"Nothing. I mean I've told you everything!"

Callie shook her head, walking towards her and Damon felt as if she were a hunter stalking her prey.

"No, no I don't think you have." She murmured, reaching out and gripping Emily by the throat, Damon was surprised at the ease in which she lifted the smaller woman off the ground. One would think she were a vampire with that strength.

Eyes wide, Emily clawed at Callie's fingers, desperate.

"Let's see exactly what you're hiding, shall we?" Callie asked her pleasantly. Damon saw her fingers tightening around Emily's throat, while her other hand slapped against Emily's forehead hard, causing Emily's head to jerk back.

"No! Call –"

"Quiet!" Callie hissed, her eyes flashing a deep dark purple. Scared and more than a little turned on, Damon watched as Callie continued to stare into Emily's eyes while Emily whimpered in Callie's hands.

"Son of a bitch, you sold us out." Callie spat, nails digging into Emily's throat. "You were sleeping with Loki and sold us the fuck out!" Molten rage crossed Callie's face as her grip tightened and a very dead Emily started choking. Could dead people choke?

"Oh shit." Lucy whispered. "Callie!" she called out to her cousin, striding towards the two Bennett women. Callie held up the hand she had on Emily's forehead, stopping her cousin short.

"Traitor!" Callie hissed darkly. "You sold us out for a quick tickle and fuck with a psycho who looks good in a pair of leather pants!"

"I – he tricked me!"

"He is known as the god of trickery and deceit!" Callie snapped, and Damon watched as Callie visibly reigned in her rage before she dropped the smaller witch to the ground, staring down at her with disgust.

"This is the second time you have put me and my family in danger." Callie told her, taking a step towards Emily who tried to scramble back.

Lucy flung out her hands, freezing Emily in place.

"The second time you have thought you were better, stronger and more powerful than us." Callie slowly pushed her hands out in front of her, palms facing outwards.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked agitated. "You have no right!"

"No right?" Callie asked, eyes still that strange purple. "You try and take Bonnie's power as if you had a right to, put her life in danger because of your jealousy and then sell us out to two fucking gods!" she raged. "I have every right." Callie then smirked. "Why do you really think Ayana sent you here Emily?" she asked. "You betrayed your line, her line. And now that betrayal requires some kind of payment."

"No! Damn you Callie I am your ancestor!" Emily screamed, trying frantically to move.

Staring down at her, Callie's lips moved rapidly, her hands moving in some graceful and intricate pattern.

"Callie, please, not my magic. Please!" Emily began to sob, looking at the taller witch pleadingly.

"Your time for false tears are over." Callie sneered. With one last fancy move Callie bought her hands together in a loud clap and suddenly a sobbing Emily, dissolved. Into nothing, leaving a scared out of his wits Damon, a visibly angry Lucy and a strangely calm Callie.

"That bitch!" Lucy snapped.

"We need to tell the others." Callie told her. "As soon as possible."

"We can't take on two freaking gods by ourselves, despite the fact that they are bound by their laws!"

"We won't be. Ari needs to contact that god-father of hers."

"Who, Fury?"

Callie nodded.

"Why?"

"Because if we are about to go into battle with two fucking gods, despite the fact that they have limited powers against us, we need one kick ass one on our side. And Fury, has that god."

:::

"Sir?"

"What."

"You have a call."

Scowling the 6'2 director of the world's leading international military espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D, turned from the screen he had been staring at for the past hour and glared at the roof, as if he could intimidate the computerized voice into cowering like he had done to many a soldier before.

"You interrupt me, for a phone call?" he bit out, irritated. He hated being interrupted. It was just plain rude!

"The caller used your emergency code." The impersonal voice told him causing him to clench his gloved fingers.

"What emergency code!" he barked.

"Your personal emergency code." The impersonal voice answered back.

Blinking Nick sat, his heart stuttering into a stop.

There was only one person who had not only the authorization to use that code but the password as well. And she happened to be his only weakness. Arianna Bennett. His god-daughter.

Nick Fury was by no means a soft man. Life had dealt him one too many shit hands for that to happen. He was manipulative, at times volatile and more times than not walked the very edge of what was right and what was wrong.

But when it came to Arianna Bennett, Nick found the heart he tried so hard to bury turn to indescribable mush.

The by-product of a Bennett Warlock and a Voodoo High priestess, Nick had served with Ari's father during the later part of the Cold War. Jackson Bennett had been and still was the only man who could ever claim that Nick Fury owed him a favor. He also was the only man Nick ever fully trusted.

Arianna Bennett had upped and stolen his heart at the tender age of two weeks, when her father had placed her in his hands. He remembered thinking how _**tiny**_ she was, how delicate. He also remember her smiling up at him – although her father still swore it was gas – and her stealing his heart and never fully giving it back.

So yes, he would do anything for that little girl. _**Kill**_ anyone for her. And beware the fucker that tried to hurt her.

"Dispatch her through." He snapped out turning his chair he faced the monitor, praying with everything that was in him that she was okay.

"Uncle Nick!" eyes narrowing Nick searched his god-daughters face quickly. She seemed okay, worried but okay. Which meant no one was going to die. Yet.

"Arianna." He greeted softly, a small frown appearing between his brows when he noticed Callie and Lucy, Arianna's two older cousins, beside her. He felt a pang of guilt as he met the hard stare of Callie Bennett.

Probably one of the most powerful beings Nick had ever met, and Nick corresponded with _**gods**_ on a day to day basis, he had tried to recruit Callie into the Avengers not so long ago. Had even tried blackmailing her.

Instead Callie had laughed in his face and turned her back on him, on the Avengers and on the possibility of becoming a hero.

He really should've known better. Like all Bennetts, Callie was stubborn, head strong and did what she wanted when she wanted. She was also the reason why he now walked around with a permanent limp.

He knew pissing off a witch – a Bennett one at that – would be a dangerous move, but there was a point to be made. That point. Callie Bennett was one of _**the**_ most dangerous beings on the face of this earth. And he wanted to be working _**with **_her not against her.

"Uncle Nick, I – we - need your help." Arianna told him, bypassing any pleasantries. That alone told Nick how important whatever Arianna had to tell him it was. Ari was all about pleasantries.

"Can we meet?" she asked him. "Maybe you can come here? Preferably."

"Where's here? And do you want to tell me why?" he asked her gruffly.

Arianna glanced at her cousins.

"Arianna?"

"Please Uncle Nick. I need you." She pleaded causing Nick's one eye to narrow.

"Where are you?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

Nick raised a brow.

"I'll be there tomorrow." He told her, lifting his finger to disconnect the line feed.

"Fury." Nick hesitated, lifting his head to meet the hard green ones of Callie Bennett.

"Callie." He greeted politely.

"You need to bring Thor."

"Why?"

"Because it's his brother that's threatening your god-daughter's life."

_So whaddya think?! Like it? Hopefully. If you don't please don't be too hard on me! Hehe. Also no Bonnie OR Tyler in this chapter. Sorry! It's more of a connecting chapter, introducing who the bad guys are gonna be, who the team will be working with. Etc, etc. Also I need help. So the Avengers are definitely going to be joining the Mystic Falls team and of course Thor will definitely be there but I want to know who you think should come with him. Captain America? Iron Man? Who? And also I'm kinda in two minds about who I want to pair up with Callie and Ari. So help! Please!_


	6. Chapter 6

"She just ripped Emily's power from her body and then bam, Emily dissolved!" Damon told his brother like he was a six year old telling tales on mom and dad. "Seriously I've never seen Emily so frickin' scared in _**all **_the years I've known her."

Elena frowned at Damon from her boyfriend's side not really liking the reluctant awe she heard in his voice. The look on Damon's face was usually one he reserved for her and her alone. And now with him talking about how Bonnie's cousin had ripped Emily's power from her like an adult stealing candy from a child had Elena's emotions all over the place.

"Callie ripped Emily's power – how the hell does _**that **_happen?" Caroling asked awed.

They had all arrived back to the boarding house an hour before just as it began to settle into dusk as decreed by Damon who had told them there was big news to tell.

But really it was the same old story. Some power hungry idiot wanting to take over the world and using Elena's best friend to do it.

Why couldn't people stop fucking around with her and her life? And leave her fucking friends out of it.

"I don't know, but she made some sort of fancy smancy hand movement then pow! –"Damon clapped his together, causing Elena to jump. "– no Emily."

Elena's mouth firmed into a thin line. Annoyed with the constant talking about Bonnie's two cousins and annoyed with the fact she was annoyed, Elena gritted her teeth and forced herself to listen.

"Shouldn't we be more worried about the fact there are two _**gods **_wanting to come to Mystic Falls and try and take over the world?" Matt piped up from his position beside Caroline. "And using Bonnie and her cousins to do it?"

Elena's eyes lingered on Matt, enjoying the way he filled out his dress shirt. Stark white, with the first few top buttons open giving her a tantalizing look or bare bronzed skin, Matt looked pretty good.

Actually Matt looked really good. He always had. From preteens right into their late teens in the cusp of adulthood. Matt had grown up and filled out. And from the looks of it, he still hadn't stopped growing.

Blinking Elena shook her head. What the hell? Matt was yesterday's news. In fact she hadn't thought about Matt in that way in a hell of a long time. What the hell was _**wrong**_ with her?

"Same problem different bad guys." Damon shrugged, tipping him another glass of bourbon. "Besides apparently Callie said that the youngest Bennett's god-father has an angel in his pocket or some shit like that." He shrugged.

Elena felt her heart dip at the way Damon said Callie's name. He _**never **_voluntarily said anyone's name but hers. Everybody else, he nicknamed.

Bonnie was either _Witchy_ or _Judgy_. Caroline was _Blondie_ or _Vampire Barbie_. Even Stefan was _Little Brother_. Elena's name had been the only name Damon constantly and willingly said. And now Callie.

"Where are they now?" Stefan asked his brother, pushing out from the loveseat they shared drawing Elena's attention away from Damon and onto him.

Elena bit her lip as she watched Stefan walk away from her. The past few weeks have been a strain on their relationship. With the whole sire thing with Damon, and Elena's constantly changing feelings, her relationship with Stefan had suffered.

Elena _**loved**_ Stefan, but felt as of late he didn't understand her. Damon did. There was so much pressure with Stefan. He constantly worried about her, constantly asked her if she were eating, what she was eating and constantly worried about her losing control.

With Damon he let her be. Let her be free, to do what she wanted, eat who she wanted and didn't put the kind of pressure on her that Stefan did.

With Stefan life was constricting. With Damon life was liberating.

"Upstairs talking to Little Bennett's god-father or some shit like that." Damon replied, like the good little errand boy he was.

Shooting a glance at Damon from beneath her lashes Elena found herself irritated that he had barely spared her a look since coming from his meeting with Emily and Bonnie's cousins.

No he was too busy proclaiming the amazing feats of Callie and Lucy Bennett.

Gritting her teeth at the intense ball of jealousy that was threatening to consume her Elena took deep slow breaths. Because if she didn't and she let this insane bout of jealousy consume her, she would go and find Callie and Lucy Bennett and feast on their blood.

Closing her eyes quickly and lowering her face as soon as she felt the black veins protrude Elena forced the hunger and the need for blood down. She was _**not **_ weak. She could do this. She _**would **_do this.

Elena was by nature a jealous person. Had felt it as a human but was able to either ignore it or make believe it didn't exist. Since becoming a vampire those feeling of jealousy were intense. Consuming. Mind numbing.

"You two should be at home." Lucy's voice penetrated her hazy thoughts as she and her cousins sauntered into the room behind Bonnie and Tyler. Seeing the object of her ire, caused Elena to clench her fists in anger. She _**wanted **_that witch's blood on her tongue and filling her belly.

Taking one last deep breath Elena struggled with her hunger, forcing it back into the dark recesses of her mind before she lifted her head. Only to meet the cold hard glare of Lucy Bennett.

"Alright, Gilbert?" Lucy asked her sweetly; as if she could _**see **_the internal struggle Elena was going through.

Elena knew Lucy Bennett just did not like her. Besides the mocking smirks and the veiled taunts the other girl threw her way constantly, Lucy had told her as much at Gram's funeral.

"_I don't like you Elena." The older girl told her after Elena had given her condolences at the wake. Bonnie had been buried in Tyler's arms, barely acknowledging her when she had gone to see her._

"_You and the idiotic duo are the reason why my cousin's grandmother is now in the ground." She held up a hand stopping Elena's protests. "__**You **__were the one who pleaded with Bonnie to save the fuckwits psychotic girlfriend. __**You **__were the one who one who tried to guilt trip my cousin when she said no. __**This **__–"she flung her hand around at the wake. "This is on you." The taller girl took a threatening step towards her that had Elena backing up. "On your constant need to be those idiots savior. But the thing is Elena, you are nothing without Bonnie. Nothing without Caroline. Just the face of the girl who just so happens to look __**exactly**__ like their –"she pointed at Stefan who hovered near Bonnie, his face concerned. "– ex-girlfriend."_

_Elena felt a lick of anger course through her at Lucy's tirade. She knew nothing of her relationship with Bonnie or with the Salvatore brothers._

"_Look –"Elena bit out, glaring at Lucy._

"_Where were you when Grams died, Elena?" Lucy asked her. "Because I know that Caroline was there for her. Tyler, hell even Mason dropped everything flew back to Mystic Falls THE NEXT DAY just to be there for Bonnie. Callie, she was on the other side of the world, made it back to Mystic Falls by the end of the day. Where. Were. You?" Lucy hissed softly. Ari had suddenly appeared at their side, putting a restraining hand on her cousin._

"_Lucy." The smallest Bennett warned._

"_Oh that's right." Lucy continued on, ignoring her cousins restraining hand. "You were comforting the fuckwit just because his girlfriend wasn't in the fucking tomb. In fact this is the first time you've shown your face since the news of Grams died." Elena swallowed at the pure dislike she saw in the other girl's face. "You always were a selfish little fuck, Elena Gilbert. Ever since we were kids and I use to roll into town, everything had to be about you. You'd pout, you'd whine and you would get anything you want, despite the fact someone else got hurt in the process." Shooting her one last derisive look, Lucy stepped back. "You're not good enough for my cousin, but for some stupid reason she likes you. That doesn't mean I have to. Stay out of my way Gilbert, because piss me off again, and even my cousin won't be able to stop me from handing your ass back to you."_

Elena snorted. Back then she had been afraid that Lucy would do exactly as she promised. But back then Elena had been human.

Now with Elena being a vampire, Elena would love to see Lucy try. Because there was no doubt in Elena's mind who would win. And it sure as hell wouldn't be a two bit little witch who thought she was more powerful than she actually was.

Callie was no better. Actually Callie didn't really acknowledge her and barely spared her a glance even though they had known each other for years. Like Lucy, Callie made it known that she had very little time for Elena.

Arianna seemed to be the only one of the Bennett cousins that tolerated her.

"Yes." Elena bit out, glaring at Lucy.

Eyes narrowed Lucy continued to stare at her, before she smirked at Elena, letting whatever it was go.

"Lucy's right. You both should be at home with your mum and Uncle." Callie quietly told Bonnie and Tyler who had taken the armchair opposite Elena.

Callie moved with a dangerous like grace that drew the eye. Lucy had that type of grace as well, but Callie she _**owned**_** it.**

And it irritated Elena as she watched Damon watch Callie, interest lighting his features.

"We're fine." Tyler mumbled his jaw tight, hands tight on Bonnie's hips as he pulled her into his lap.

Callie stared at him, contemplating before she nodded.

"Okay then." She nodded at them, like a frickin' queen granting her subjects a pardon.

Scowling at her irrational jealousy Elena folded her arms across her chest, glaring at Damon who kept sneaking glances at Callie. Like seriously?

Two-timing freaky eyed bastard.

"So what's happening?" Bonnie asked her cousins, her hand rubbing Tyler's chest soothingly, visibly calming the volatile man.

Suddenly Elena's irrational jealousy turned on Bonnie, as she watched the two interact.

She had envied their relationship over the years. They had always been so close. Closer than even her, Caroline and Bonnie. But Bonnie and Tyler's relationship – that was a whole new level of closeness.

Tyler was always so overprotective with Bonnie to the point where he was almost feral when he thought someone was a threat to her well being. Even her and Caroline were on the receiving end of his rants on more than one occasion. Although it was usually her more than Caroline.

Everything was always about Bonnie, when it came to Tyler. Her well-being, her happiness, her wants.

And when she was younger Elena thought that she could have that. That she could have Tyler.

Yeah that didn't happen. Instead he laughed in her face and told her to carry on her merry little way. He wasn't interested, never had been interested and never would be interested.

And fucking one of his best friend's girlfriend was not on his to do list.

Elena had never felt so embarrassed in her life. She had been dating Matt for close to two years at that time and their relationship had gone stale. She wanted excitement and thought that Tyler would provide that excitement. Instead he had embarrassed her in front of his Uncle and his Uncle's friends.

Elena had walked away, tail tucked between her legs and Tyler barely acknowledged her since that day.

But now looking at the couple, Elena wished she had that. That deep, unrelenting connection with someone. Someone who would kill anyone and everyone just to make sure you were okay. Someone who loved her, like Tyler loved Bonnie. Resisting the urge to pout Elena focused her attention back on those around her.

"Emily was sent here with a message." Lucy was saying, drawing Elena's attention to her. "It seems as if we are about to be in the presence of not one, not two but THREE gods. Two of which want us –"she pointed to Bonnie, Ari, Callie and herself. "– in their pockets as their own personal outlet of magical power."

"So they want your powers not you." Elena found herself saying, her voice snide. Shit when was she ever going to learn to keep her mouth _**shut**_?!

Instead of becoming offended Lucy just smirked at her.

"Little girl, we are our powers." She told her, those green eyes turning to granite. Both women continued to glare at one another, neither backing down.

"Enough." Ari told her cousin, impatiently. "We need to deal with the main issue. Remember? Two gods, out to use us like magical whores?"

Lucy ignored her cousin, instead continued to stare at Elena like she were some annoying little bug she couldn't wait to squash.

"Lucy!" Ari snapped. Lucy just smiled at Elena causing Elena's lip to curl into a warning snarl.

"As entertaining as girl on girl violence would be – for me at least –" Damon interrupted their staring contest. "Can we please stick to the issue at hand like Little Bennett asked?" Damon queried leering at Ari, and causing Elena scowl to turn on the youngest Bennett.

What the hell was wrong with him? First Lucy, then Callie and now Arianna? Who was going to be next? Bonnie?

"Don't call me that." Ari told him, glaring at a grinning Damon.

"Oh?" Damon asked, stalking towards her.

"Damon." Bonnie warned.

"What are you going to do about it Little Bennett? Little Bennett, Little Bennett, Little Bennett." He mocked.

"What are we? Five years old?" Matt muttered, shaking his head at Damon.

Eyes narrowing Ari flicked her fingers causing Damon to go flying above his brother's head and into the hundred year old bookcase he had helped build when he was a teen.

"Call me Little Bennett again, and next time I'll make sure there's a nice wooden stake waiting for you to crash into." She told him pleasantly.

Hissing in offence Elena rushed for the youngest Bennett ready to feast on her blood only to scream in sheer agony as the worst possible pain she had ever known pierced her brain, causing her to stumble in mid-step and fall to her knees.

"Enough!" Bonnie all but roared, sitting up straight in her boyfriends lap, flinging her arms out to her side and shoulder height.

Elena eeped as she felt herself being picked up and flying into Damon and vaguely saw Ari stumble slightly only to have Stefan catch her.

"We are about to fucking _**descended **_on by a fucking war god and all you bitches can do is fight!" Bonnie snapped glaring at both Elena and Damon. "We talk. Now. We plan. Now. We _**survive**_ now." She told them, fingers clenching into a fist. "Damon, stop taunting people who don't really give a damn if you live or die! Because the next time they try and kill you, I will let them." She snapped at Damon who had hauled himself to his feet, scowling.

"And Elena." She pointed at Elena, eyes flashing. "Best friend or not, try and hurt my cousin again, I will stake you myself. Understand?" she bit out, pointing a finger at Elena.

Elena stared at her stunned. Bonnie would choose _**the cousin**_ over her? Elena who had been there for her? Elena who had always been there for her? Where the hell was the loyalty?

"Elena?!" Bonnie barked, and Elena saw those hard green eyes flash - blue? What the fuck.

"Fine." Elena said through gritted teeth, embarrassment lighting her features.

Vampire and witch glared at one another before Elena backed down. Ignoring Damon's offered hand she got to her feet and instead stormed to the bay window seat, the one that was furtherest away from Bonnie as possible.

"Was it me?" Caroline's voice broke the obvious tension in the room. "Or was that entire play by play extremely hot?"

:::

Bonnie sighed rubbing her head at Caroline's comment. Seriously, was this her life now? Breaking up petty arguments between her family and her friends?

Settling back into Tyler's arms she shot Elena an irritated glance. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with Elena, but she needed to get the fuck over it.

Growling at her cousins like she were a rabid dog was only going to get her staked. And right now, Bonnie had a feeling she probably wouldn't be all that upset if they did. Because whatever the hell Elena was dealing with was not Bonnie's problem.

It had been in the past. Bonnie had been the friend that Elena turned to, to sort out each and every one of her problems. And once her witch status had been confirmed, Elena had turned to her more and more. Yet instead of asking her, Elena _**expected**_ her to be there, ready to place her life on the line for whatever crazy scheme she and Damon had concocted.

Although if truth be told, Bonnie really didn't help. She willingly said yes, because Bonnie thought that the loyalty went both ways.

Bonnie had bought Elena's brother back from the dead for her. Twice. Once when an enraged Damon had snapped Jeremy's neck because he was at the wrong place and the wrong time and the second when Jeremy tried to play hero by taking on Katherine only to have his neck snapped. Again.

Bonnie had petitioned the witches for his life _**twice **_for her friend, because besides Jeremy, Elena really had no family.

But the consequences of Bonnie defying the laws of nature had been great and if it weren't for her cousins Bonnie had a feeling she wouldn't be here today.

But what had really changed Bonnie was the day Grams had died. Tyler thankfully had been with her when she found Grams in her bed, looking so serene. What happened after that had been a blur but she did remember Caroline and Matt showing up 15 minutes after Tyler had called them and never leaving her side.

She remembered Lucy and Ari 'popping' into the house only minutes after Care and Matt and Callie had arrived – from the other side of the world – later that night.

Mason had shown up the next day, concern written all over his face as he held out his arms to her for the biggest hug.

Even Stefan had shown his face, hovering in the background, giving no excuses for his absentee girlfriend.

But she didn't really remember seeing Elena. Elena who had been her best friend since they were kids. Elena who Bonnie had been there for when Elena's parents had died. Elena who had begged and pleaded for Bonnie to do this one special favor. And when Bonnie told her she didn't have that kind of power had guilted her into asking Grams to do it.

In fact the only time Bonnie saw Elena was when she had shown her face at Gram's wake. She hadn't been at the funeral, because Bonnie had looked for her, but she had shown her face up at the wake.

When Care had asked Elena where she had been, Elena had told them that she had been with Damon. Bonnie had Tyler, Matt, Caroline and her cousins. But Damon who was hurting just as much as Bonnie had no one.

Bonnie remembered staring at Elena before turning her back on her and ignoring her for the rest of the day.

Right then, right there Bonnie knew that everything Tyler and Lucy had been harping on at her over the years was true. Elena would always be about whatever Elena wants.

So right now, dealing with Elena and all her emotional upheaval was too tiring. Bonnie's focus needed to be on Tyler and this thing with Loki and Ares.

"So we need to know what's happening." Bonnie told her cousins.

"Two gods, want you and your three cousins as their own living wands so they can hocus pocus shit and take over the world." Damon told her, drifting towards Callie.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed as she stared at him. Heh, if she didn't know any better she would think Damon had something for Callie. And typical Damon, wasn't shy about it either. No wonder Elena was in a mood.

"Callie?" she asked.

"Loki escaped his prison cell on Asgard with the help of Ares." Her cousin told her.

"So wait, we have a Norse god and a _**Greek**_ god working _**together**_" Caroline interrupted. "How the hell do we fight against _**gods**_." She asked, exasperated.

"By getting one to fight with us." Callie replied.

"Loki's brother, Thor, works with my Uncle Nick." Ari told Caroline. "They will be here tomorrow, hopefully with a contingent of superheroes to help us fight. They've done this before and won."

"Really? Then they really need to keep a closer eye on his ass." Caroline muttered.

"So why you?" Tyler asked, staring straight at Bonnie. "Why do they want you and the cousins?"

Bonnie licked her lips meeting his gaze. She could feel the protective vibes coming off him like wave. The burning need to protect her and kill anyone that got in his way.

"Because at the risk of sounding all airy fairy, "Ari told him when Bonnie remained quiet. "- our births have been foretold. We are the fourth generation of the four Bennett warlocks born exactly one year after the other, who literally rocked this world with their power. They were the appointed guardians for this side of the veil. Where they kept those on the other side on the other side, and saw to it that those on this side went there safely. But there were problems. Issues. Them being _**men **_meant they had very little compassion. Them being _**guardians **_meant they had no true help mate. Once the last brother died, he made it so that the fourth generation of his and his brothers' line were female and that they would only come into their full power once their mate was found. Bonnie's found hers –"Ari pointed to Tyler. "– so she could _**possibly**_ be the most powerful out of us at the moment." She said staring at Callie in askance who shrugged. Bonnie understood. Callie was extremely powerful and even though Bonnie had found her mate, who knew who was stronger.

"That still doesn't explain why two _**gods**_ want to use you." Tyler said gruffly.

"Legend has it that Hera became enamored by the eldest Bennett warlock. Sought to make him one of her lovers. Zeus got jealous and tried to kill him. Only for Jeddikiah Bennett to almost strip _**him**_ of his powers – with the help of his brothers." Ari shrugged. "Prophecy says we –"pointing to each one of the cousins. "- have that type of power. _**That's **_why Loki and Ares would want us."

"Legend has it?" Elena sneered at the younger Bennett. "So it's not necessarily true."

Bonnie stiffened ready to lash out at her best friend. Why the hell did she have to be so fucking difficult? They didn't have time for Elena and her pettiness.

Instead Ari – who usually was the most level headed one of the cousins – gave a huge sigh of annoyance, flicked her fingers again and had Elena pinned up against the wall. Stalking towards her, Ari sneered back at a hissing Elena.

"Enough, Ari." Callie told her cousin, who turned to glare at her. Ignoring her, Callie turned to Elena.

"If you don't want to be a part of this, Gilbert. Then leave." She waved her hand, causing Elena to drop to her feet stumbling slightly. "We need to focus on what's to come and not you and whatever the hell is going on in your head."

"You don't get to tell me what I can and cannot do." Elena sneered at Callie. "This is MY boyfriend's house. MY town and MY problem." Elena stalked towards Callie, who held up her hand to stop Lucy from stepping in.

Bonnie shook her head. She had tried warning Elena. Messing with Lucy and Ari would get Elena killed. Messing with Callie would get Elena tortured.

Lucy and Ari usually went in for the quick kill, irritated that they had to use their precious time to deal something when they could be doing something else.

Callie had the patience and the means to deal with someone slowly and painfully.

"Do you seriously think this is actually about you and your Charmed Wannabe cousins?" Elena sneered, coming to stop in front of a lounging Callie. "That this is about _**Bonnie**_" Elena gave a sarcastic laugh. "You, Bonnie and your two little cousins are nothing. This is about _**me **_Everything that goes on in this crazy town has always been about me. We don't need you. We don't want you so you all can leave my house, my town and my friends." Elena leaned down, the black veins protruding from around her eyes. "I could kill you right here, right now and there's nothing you or your little cousins can do about it."

Bonnie saw the exact moment when the tight leash Callie usually had on her temper snapped. She saw the flicker of power the was usually _**just**_ beneath the surface explode from her body and suddenly Elena was suspended two feet in the air, eyes wide as she scratched at the invisible hands around her neck.

"Shit!" Damon took a step forward, only to be frozen in place as Callie gave a lazy wave of her hand.

She saw Stefan glance at her, worried. Shaking her head at him in warning Stefan hovered, unsure.

"Do you want to know a secret, little girl?" Callie purred, rising to her feet with dangerous intent. Holding out her hands Bonnie saw her power reach out, form into her dragon familiar and lift Callie effortlessly off the ground, its tongue snaking out to flicker against Elena's skin, only to hiss in disgust.

"I am the one thing; the Mikaelson clan is scared of. The _**one thing**_ that can kill them _**without**_ a white oak stake." Callie hovered inches from Elena, her dragon growing bigger and darker. "Do you really think that the reason why Klaus left you all alone was because you _**asked**_ him to?" Callie's laugh was hard and artic. "He left you alone because of Bonnie's _**affection**_ for you. She came to _**me**_ to plead for _**your**_ life. It's because of _**Bonnie**_ you live today. It's because of _**Bonnie**_ that brother of yours lives today. And right now it's because of _**Bonnie **_I don't kill you, right here, right now." She threw Elena's words back to her. "Be thankful for _**Bonnie**_ because me, I would've killed you a hell of a long time ago." Callie flicked her fingers up, rotated her wrist in one graceful move, and then flicked her hand hard towards the ground. As she did this Elena was lifted higher, spun head of heels and went crashing into the ground, head first.

"This is _**my**_ first and _**only**_ warning." Callie told her pleasantly. "Fuck with me _**or**_ my cousins again, Bonnie or not, you will die. Permanently this time." Callie settled to her feet in front of an extremely embarrassed Elena. "Comprende?"

Elena stared at her defiantly.

"Elena?"

Again silence.

"Fine. You want a show of strength?" hand shooting forward Callie gripped Elena's neck squeezing tightly.

"Callie." Caroline voiced, worried.

"Everything is going to be fine, Care." Callie told her sweetly. "Me and Elena are just going to come to an understanding. Fuck with me and –" Bonnie saw Callie's hand move up to grip Elena's jaw, prying it open.

"Callie!" Stefan began, stepping forward.

Lucy stood in his way, shaking her head.

By now Elena's fangs were prominent as she continued to hiss at Callie. Smiling at her serenely, Callie gripped one fang on her left side and pulled, pulling her fang right out of her mouth!

Elena screamed in pain as Callie did the same to the other side, pulling Elena's fang right out of her mouth. Forcing Elena's mouth closed, Callie muttered something under her breath, before dropping Elena to her feet.

Sobbing Elena opened her mouth feeling for her fangs, only to find normal, human teeth.

"- fuck with me." Callie said again, dropping Elena's fangs to the floor in front of her. " – and I take from you the one thing you think makes you strong." Callie took a step back, ignoring Care's gasp and Matt's whispered curse.

"What the fuck have you done to her, Callie?" Damon snapped moving towards Elena.

"Taken her fangs from her." She stared dispassionately at a sobbing Elena. "She now drinks from a glass. Not from the source." She turned purple colored eyes on Damon. "Same goes for you, Salvatore. Threaten my family again, and what I did to her –" she pointed to Elena. " – will be _**nothing**_ compared to what I will do to you. Comprende?"

Damon paused before giving a hard nod.

"Good." Turning she stared at Stefan who stared at his girlfriend and his brother with a strange look on his face, hovering in the background.

Shaking her head at him, Callie turned to them instead.

"We need to start planning. Frost will be here tomorrow morning. We need places for them to stay, more information on that prophecy and a game plan." She told them. "We need to be armed and prepared if we have any chance of surviving this."

Turning to Caroline and Matt she forced their attention from Elena to her.

"This is going to be more than you both have handled in the past. You don't have to risk your lives –"

"Enough." Matt waved a commanding hand that Callie's lips quirking. "We are family. We are in this together."

"Okay." She said, smiling at him. "That means you need protection. Care and the brothers are fine. They have their vamp abilities. We need to find protection for you."

"I could ask Uncle Nick." Ari offered.

"Okay. If not, find a spell to help him out." She told her younger cousin. "We need everyone to be able to handle themselves."

Turning she faced Bonnie and Tyler.

"You two I need to talk to."

"Why?" Tyler asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Just shut up and follow me." Callie snapped at him, the amusement in her gaze belying her tone.

"Fine." Tyler muttered standing to his feet with Bonnie in his arms. Rolling her eyes at her boyfriend she wiggled until he settled her onto her feet.

"Everybody get some rest. You all are going to need it." Callie warned, walking out of the room with Bonnie and Tyler trailing after her. Shooting her friend one final look, Bonnie only hoped that Elena would get over herself because if she didn't, then Bonnie wasn't too sure Elena would survive this.

_So I was just looking into the ages of the Avengers and realize that that are quite a bit older than the Mystic Falls lot – well the Cousins anyways. Captain America is in his mid-twenties, Bruce Banner and Tony Stark are in their forties and Thor's age is unknown. So for the sake of things not leaning towards the slightly creepy side Bruce and Tony won't be hooking up with any of the teenaged women in this story. Review please! I NEED to know how you all think this is going. Too much, too confusing. Not enough? Thank you to all of those who have reviewed. And liked. You all are O for Awesome! (Sorry inside joke!)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Long delay. Sorry!**_

Chapter Seven

There were but a few times during his many, many years of living that Loki Laufeyso – Asgardian Prince and who was thought to be _**second**_ in line to the Asgardian throne - truly felt admiration for someone other than himself.

He could in fact count them on one hand. And not the whole hand either.

There had been his father – or more accurately his _**adopted**_ father – Odin Borson. The Allfather and high ruler of all Loki has ever known. Mr. Bigshot.

That was - of course - before the betrayal. The betrayal that he – Loki – was not in fact the fruit of Odin's loins but was the son of Odin's most hated enemy and he hadn't bothered to let Loki know until recently.

It explained a hell of a lot. Loki's feeling of never really fitting in on Asgard. Of never being able to measure up to high expectations of those around them.

But be that as it may Loki had admired Odin as a child. Admired him and loved him as only a son can.

Odin as a farther was stern, yet loving. At times unreasonable, stubborn and a dictator but Odin never made Loki feel as if he were anything less than his son.

Which was why, when Loki found out that he was actually Laufey's son, the betrayal hit harder than Thor's hammer upside the head. Because adopted son or not, it meant that everything Loki had ever known, everything he had be bought up to believe was not true. And most importantly, Loki would never be in contention for the throne of Asgard.

Why? Because he was the discarded son of Odin's most hated enemy.

It explained so much. Why he didn't look anything like his brother or his parents. Why he was so much smaller than every other male on Asgard. Why he felt the resentment of Odin's most trusted advisors.

Compared to Thor's 6'6 height, 640lbs of pure muscle, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, Loki was almost contrary to him in every way. Dark hair, dark eyes, pale colored skin and wiry body more suited to that of an assassin rather than that of a battlefield warrior. And though he was only a few inches shorter than his brother, Thor's impressive mass made Loki feel and look even smaller.

Yet he had admired his brother. The only other person Loki would ever confess to having some form of admiration for. Thor, who was the perfect son. The apparent heir to the throne of Asgard. His father's favorite.

And like their appearances, their personalities differed as well. Thor was abrasive, reckless and at times irresponsible. Loki considered himself more – refined. More of a planner than a doer. Someone who plans well in advance how to take the enemy down and find their weakness

Yet for all of Thor's bluster and arrogance he had treated Loki like a true brother. Fighting along side of him on the battlefields. Never thinking anything less of him because of his smaller build. And always, always considering his advice.

But Loki had been jealous of his brother. Thor had the admiration of their peers, was the pride of their father and even had their grandfather's hammer. So of course Loki had been jealous.

So as they grew older and into their perspective roles, his childhood friend soon became his adulthood enemy.

Because jealousy has a way of distorting ones mind and ones feelings until those who you thought of as brothers, soon – in his mind - became the enemy.

But Loki had never, in all the years he had lived, felt _**any**_ sort of admiration for a _**mortal **_let alone _**four **_of them_**. **_Mortals were insignificant to him. Blights in his very existence, very much like their world.

But these _**women.**_ These _**witches**_. They were a whole different matter.

Such power. Such authority. Such beauty.

The Bennett cousins, they were called. Descendants of the very Bennett men who almost stripped the mighty Zeus of his power. Four women, of the fourth generation of the four Bennett Warlocks. Women who were said to have inherited their forefathers' powers.

Loki appreciated power, no matter the form. And since their powers were wrapped up in such – attractive little packages – Loki definitely appreciated them. He was after all a male.

Each woman held their own special appeal. Lucy Bennett the eldest with her cocky arrogance and her unpredictable temper. Callie Bennett with her quite confidence and almost iron-clad will. Arianna Bennett with her blatant innocence and unmatched loyalty. And finally and most deliciously at least for him Bonnie Bennett, with her rigid determination and untapped power.

There was just something about Bonnie Bennett that the other three did not have. Something that Loki could not wait to taste. To sample. To savor. Something that was simmering just beneath her skin, dying to be let out.

She was smaller than he was use to in women. The women of Asgard tended to be Amazonian-like in height and in stature. Bonnie was tiny. Delicate. Yet there was no doubt the power this young woman had at her fingertips.

Bonnie held Loki fascinated. Caramel colored skin, emerald colored eyes that changed dramatically depending on her mood, curly dark brown hair. She was exquisite.

But she also had an annoying little tag-a-long.

The mutt he personally had no use for, but since he was needed in this take over the world equation, Loki was willing to overlook the fact that _**his **_Bonnie – and yes he did consider Bonnie his – was with the wolf. Every family needed a pet.

Stretching out longs lean legs, Loki ignored the simpering of the female Ares had collected from his harem and instead concentrated on the man himself.

Powerfully built, Ares was the Greek version of his brother Thor. Tall, broad and extremely powerful, Ares was definitely a force to reckon with. However contrary to popular belief Ares was by no means a mindless, war-thirsty idiot. Ares had in fact one of the most calculating, devious and cunning minds Loki had ever known.

In short, he looked like the Greek version of Thor, yet had Loki's mindset. Which made him an interesting – and much preferred - accomplice.

And like Loki he had his own Bennett fascination going on.

"Leave us." Ares rumbled, waving his hand to the female sitting at their feet. Bowing the girl left immediately, shooting Loki a coy side glance that he ignored.

Tempting she may be, but not what he wanted right now.

"Tell me, Loki, your little concubine. Did she do as you expected?" the six foot seven giant asked him.

Inclining his head Loki took a sip from his glass of whiskey.

Ah yes, Emily Bennett had done exceedingly well. Such an easy target. Emily was surprisingly easy to manipulate. Loki thought that a woman who boasted at being one of the strongest witches – if not the strongest - in the Bennett line would have at least taken a little longer to entice.

But she had been surprisingly easy. Too easy for Loki's tastes. Loki enjoyed the hunt, enjoyed the chase. Enjoyed the anticipation of capturing your prey.

Emily had all too willingly fallen into his arms the very first day he met her. A tempting smile here, a whispered promise there had Emily Bennett eating out of his well-manicured hands.

Beautiful, no doubt. Worth his time. Definitely no.

Bonnie however. She was more than worth his time.

"She did." He told the bigger man bringing his attention back to Ares. "She met with the eldest cousins at the funeral. The prophecy has been set into motion."

A slow dark smile crossed the bigger man's face.

"Good." Ares took a small sip from his own glass. "Very good."

:::

"So talk." Tyler grumbled at Bonnie's cousin as she led them into the Salvatore's massive kitchen like she owned it.

Actually Callie walked _**everywhere**_ like she owned it. With self-confidence in spades the girl knew just how good she was and wasn't afraid to let other people know as well.

She was confident to the point of arrogant but the way Tyler saw it if she had the means and the fire power to back herself up then all for it.

Lucy had that type of swag. Confidence to the point of arrogance. Even little Ari had a certain type of confidence. It was something that seemed to be a part of their genetic makeup.

Bonnie however was different. His baby seemed to constantly doubt herself and her abilities. And it was something that he and her cousins were trying to rectify. To build her self confidence in herself and her powers. They had already come a long way, but there was still a ways to go.

Grimacing at the dark look Callie shot him, Tyler wished like hell that he and Bonnie were anywhere but here.

There were too many people around for his wolf to be comfortable and too many _**males **_in Bonnie's space for his wolf to stay calm.

It was something that he always had to contend with. His and his wolf's irrational jealousy of any male near his Bonnie.

There were times it consumed him. Threatening to take control until all he wanted to do was wipe out anyone and anything with a dick.

But something was about to go down. Something big. Tyler could feel it and so could his wolf. So much so that suppressing his wolf was becoming harder and harder as the days wore on.

"You both need to sit." Callie told them, bypassing them and pulling open the door to the industrial sized fridge.

"Why?" he snapped, rolling his eyes when Bonnie slapped him on the chest.

"Because I told you to." Callie replied, making a face as she pulled out a bottle of water. "Shit, where the hell is the beer in this place?" she mumbled.

"They only drink whiskey." Bonnie told her pushing Tyler into one of the chairs and climbing into his lap. "And blood obviously. But whiskey is their poison of choice."

Callie shrugged.

"Whiskey's good." She grinned, slamming the fridge door shut. "But someone's going to have to make a run for more alcohol soon because if you all want minimal bloodshed, plying me and Lucy with alcohol is your best bet."

Tyler felt the corner of his lips tilt as he viewed his girl's cousin. Tall, stacked and as dangerous as she was beautiful, Tyler liked Callie. She was protective of those she considered family – him included – took no shit from anyone - bar her family - and didn't mind the fact that more times than not, Tyler was an asshole.

In fact she encouraged it.

"Okay, back to the reason why I needed to talk to you both."

"Finally." He muttered.

Shooting him a look that had him shutting up immediately, Callie continued.

"I'm going to be blunt." She told them, twisting the cap off her bottled water and tossing it into the bin. "You – "she pointed a finger at Tyler. "– are going to need to mark, her." She finished pointing a finger at Bonnie. 

Tyler's entire body froze at those words, his wolf rising in interest.

"No." he snarled, glaring at her. There was no way in hell Tyler was going to expose Bonnie to his wolf. He barely had any control now; once he turned he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't lose his shit and hurt her. He was in a constant battle with his wolf near the full moon. The need for his wolf to mark it's mate had him on a the edge of sanity.

But marking her in wolf form meant no guarantee that he wouldn't hurt her. And Tyler knew that he would not be able to live with himself if he hurt her.

"Wait what?" Bonnie asked confused, her gaze going from Tyler to Callie.

"We need Lover-boy to mark you." Callie told her cousin her gaze never leaving Tyler.

"No." he growled, his body tightening in denial.

"Why?" Bonnie asked softly.

Blinking Tyler realized she had directed the question at him and not her cousin.

"Why what?" he asked confused.

"Why do you not want to mark me?" Bonnie asked him, hurt coming off her like waves.

Shit, he just did the one thing he hadn't wanted to do.

"Baby it's not that I don't _**want**_ to mark you." He soothed, shooting Callie a dark look. "It's just that – I can't."

"Why?"

"Because it's dangerous." He told her. "I would have to do it in wolf form. I don't have any control in wolf form. I could hurt you."

"What if I could guarantee that you wouldn't hurt her." Callie interrupted softly, drawing both their attention to her.

"I would say you were lying through your annoyingly white teeth." He snapped at her, ignoring the quirk of her lips as she stared at him.

"If Callie thinks she has a way –"

"There is no way." Tyler snapped at Bonnie, agitated, because try as he might, he couldn't help but feel the hope flaring.

His dad had marked his mom when they were younger, probably just a little older than Tyler and Bonnie were now. But his dad hadn't been able to control himself and ended up nearly mauling his mom. It was a testament at how _**much**_ his mom loved his dad, because even though she had spent months in hospital recuperating, she had insisted that the wedding continue and had married the man of her dreams.

But that's not something that Tyler was willing to put Bonnie through. He would not hurt her. No way, no how.

"But Ty –"

"No."

"Do you seriously think that I would put my cousin at risk if I didn't think I had a fool proof plan?" Callie asked him mildly.

"No but you can't predict what my wolf would do!" he snapped agitated, his wolf pushing at his skin ready to be let out.

"There is a way."

"Oh really Miss-Know-It-All?" Tyler said sarcastically.

"Yes there is, Mr-Doom-and-Gloom." She countered. "Ari's been looking into our forefather's diaries. Jeddikiah talks about a Lockwood hybrid, half-wolf, half-vampire that has none of the weaknesses but all of the strengths. That – my doubting Thomas – is you."

"The hell you say." Tyler snapped, picking up Bonnie he placed her gently back down on his vacated seat and began pacing. "You want to turn _**me**_ into some experiment just because some dead guy wrote it down in his diary?! Hell no. I'm not going to be your test dummy!"

Getting to her feet Callie placed her bottle on the table and then turned to him.

"You know the one thing about me you should know is that family always comes first." Callie told him seriously. "And you, you I consider family." She told him, and Tyler saw a smile cross delighted Bonnie's face. "Not because you go out with my cousin – because Lucy's been out with some deadbeats that I could've happily killed – but because you were the one constant in Bonnie's life that never let her down." She walked towards him, her face as serious as her tone. "When I or Lucy or even Ari couldn't be there for her – you were. You were her protector, her friend and now her mate. I and my cousin's owe you a hell of a lot being here for Bonnie when we couldn't." she stopped a few feet in front of him, and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"I did it because I loved her." he muttered to Callie. "I always have."

"And that, that there is why to me you are family." She pointed a finger in his face. "So in saying that I will not put _**you**_ at risk either if I didn't think this would work. You need to do this, not only for Bonnie but for yourself."

Tyler glanced over Callie's shoulder at Bonnie who smiled at him encouragingly.

"Why? Why do I need to do this?"

"Because we need you in total control."

Tyler blinked as he stared at Callie. Shit was he that obvious?

"You need to control the need to kill anything with a dick that gets anywhere close to Bonnie. Your wolf has to stake it's claim on it's mate. He has to let everyone know she is yours and yours alone. Otherwise you will be too distracted to get through whatever the hell Loki and Ares has for us." Callie turned back to Bonnie, encompassing them both in her stared. "The shit that is about to go down, is going to be big. We need everyone in their right mind and on their guard. You –" she pointed to Tyler. " – can't do that if all your thinking about is every male hitting on her." she pointed to Bonnie.

Shit he was that obvious.

"How – how do we do this?" Bonnie asked softly, coming to him and wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. Tyler felt his nerves settle as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"It can't be just any old vampire." Callie told them. "Jeddikiah talks about how vampires take on some of the characteristics of their sires. So it has to be an older vamp. Someone who has an insurmountable amount of control. Someone who I know will do this properly."

"And who is that?" Tyler asked.

"Me." A familiar yet frightening voice intoned, causing Tyler to grab Bonnie and shove her behind him, protecting her with his body.

Bonnie gasped as she spied the intruder, causing Tyler's wolf to almost break through to the surface.

"Calm down." Callie ordered Tyler standing in front of him.

Tyler snarled at her, and he was pretty sure his normally mud-brown eyes had turned into a light amber color.

"Tyler." Callie warned, unafraid. "Look at me." She clicked her fingers in front of his face drawing his attention from the vampire lounging at the door to her. "Remember what I told you."

Tyler took a couple of deep breaths forcing his wolf down. The intruder continued to stare at him, silent.

"Really, Callie?" Bonnie snapped at her cousin from behind Tyler. "You're going to trust _**him**_." she pointed to the tall figure glaring at her cousin. "Do you _**know**_ what he did to us? To me?"

"Yes I do." Callie told her seriously, her eyes never leaving her cousins. "And Elijah has been – dealt with accordingly. Haven't you Elijah?" Callie asked the Original who continued to remain behind her.

Tyler blinked. Callie had her back to the Original like he wasn't a threat. Being the kind of person Callie was, she would never turn her back on an enemy she considered dangerous. Which meant Callie didn't consider Elijah a threat?

"Unfortunately." Elijah replied, his cultured voice grating on Tyler's nerves.

"And he now owes me numerous favors. This being one of them." She stepped to one side, bringing the Original directly into his line of sight again. And again he had to force his wolf down.

"Despite your misgivings with Elijah and his family, the one thing I can say is that out of all of his siblings, Elijah has the most control."

"He's also the one I trust the least." Bonnie pointed out, stepping out from behind Tyler and ignoring his warning growl. "He betrayed me, for the sake of his brother." Bonnie insisted.

"I know, Boo." Callie reverted to Bonnie's nickname as she stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Bonnie's upper arms. "But take away the fact that it was you he betrayed, can you really blame him? For the life of his brother he went back on his word. Would you not do the same for me and the cousins? For Tyler?"

Bonnie opened her mouth before pausing, a frown crossing her face.

"I'm asking you to trust me on this. Elijah _**can't**_ betray _**me**_. There are no loopholes in this agreement. It's cut and dry. If he betrays me, I take the life of his brothers and sister, he becomes human without the ability to die and he lives his life, for eternity by himself. Forever alone." Tyler saw her fingers tightening momentarily around Bonnie's arms. "That is his –" she jerked her thumb over her shoulder to the still vampire. " – worst fear. Life, without his family and all alone."

Bonnie stared at her cousin, searching her gaze.

"What about their lines." Bonnie asked her. "If Klaus dies, so does Caroline. Stefan, Elena and even Damon."

"That too has been taken care of. Caroline is fine. Her connection with Klaus has been severed. I can do the same with Stefan if you like." Callie shrugged. "Elena and Damon are on their own."

"If it's any constellation, Miss Bennett, I would like to make up for my – betrayal of you and your friends." Elijah told her softly. "Please let me do this."

Bonnie glanced at him before glancing at Tyler.

"Tyler? It's up to you." She told her boyfriend.

Tyler glanced at Bonnie and then at Callie.

"If Callie trusts him –"

"Oh don't get me wrong." Callie interrupted, shooting Elijah a cold look. "I don't trust Elijah at all. But I know he won't – because he can't – betray me. Compulsion works both ways." Was all she said.

Tyler reached out to grab Bonnie's hand, his mind made up.

"Okay. For Bonnie, and for us to win this upcoming battle, then okay. I will do this."

Callie let out a breath before smiling at him.

"Great." She told them, turning back to Elijah. "So Mr Mikaelson. How should we do this?"

_So introducing the actors for my bad guys, Loki is Johnny Depp if you mix the danger of his character in Once a Upon a Time in Mexico to the insaneness of his Captain Jack Black character he is perfect! Ares is Roman Reigns from the WWE. Seriously if you don't know who he is, check him out. Hot Samoan in tight black leather, yes please! Hehe._

_Also the Loki of my story is more of the Marvel version than the actual Norse god version plus with a little of my own imagination mixed in. Same with Ares. My own Ares with a little mix from the mythology version. I also wanted to introduce Tyler's hybrid status into this and had this scene pop into my head! Hope you enjoy. Remember read and review! Mwah!_


End file.
